Dark Alliance
by petitenarya
Summary: Depuis leur entrée à Poudlard c'est tout les ans la même chose, le jour de rentrer chez eux pour l'été leurs parents les ont encore oubliés... Mais cette fois, c'est une fois de trop...
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark alliance**_

_Chapitre 1_

_Hermione était sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross de Londres, sa sixième année d'étude à Poudlard venait de s'achever, elle attendait que ses parents viennent la chercher pour rentrer chez elle, ils étaient en retard comme d'habitude… Elle se sentait mal à l'aise car elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas, un autre élève attendait aussi que ses parents se rappellent de son existence, et cet élève n'était autre que Draco Malefoy ! Vous comprenez mieux l'embarras de notre chère brunette. Malgré le fait que cet évènement ce répétait tous les ans depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, la situation était toujours aussi dérangeante pour nos deux élèves._

_-Ils sont chiants, hein ? demanda soudain Draco à Hermione, il avait choisi de changer ses habitudes envers la jeune femme._

_La brune sursauta, surprise que le blond lui adresse la parole sans l'insulter._

_« Ca ne vas sûrement pas tarder… » Se dit-elle._

_-On aurait pu croire qu'au bout de six ans ils se seraient souvenus du jour et de l'heure de notre retour, c'est tous les ans les mêmes ! Ajouta le jeune homme. A croire qu'on les dérange !_

_-Hmm, fut tout ce que parvint à dire Hermione, elle pensait exactement la même chose que Draco, ça lui faisait un choc !_

_-Je suis sur que si on partait comme ça sans prévenir personne, ils ne se rendraient même pas compte de notre disparition…_

_-Tu as sûrement raison, répondit la brune d'un air sombre. En même temps si c'est pour être ignoré chez soit autant partir…_

_Draco se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux, d'un air compréhensif._

_« Alors c'est ça cet air un peu triste qu'elle à toujours eu… » Se dit le blond._

_-C'est sur que c'est pas la joie, répondit-il. C'est pareil chez moi, je sais ce que ça fait…_

_-Désolée, dit Hermione un peu gênée._

_-Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude tu sais, c'est comme ça depuis que je suis tout petit alors maintenant ça ne me fait presque plus rien._

_-C'est le « presque » qui dérange dans ta phrase…_

_Draco eut un petit sourire triste et dit :_

_-Tu as le don pour tomber sur les points sensibles toi._

_Hermione ne répondit rien, car après tout qu'y avait-il à répondre à ça ?_

_-Bon, reprit Draco, moi j'en ai mare d'attendre. J'y vais !_

_-Tu rentres chez toi ? Demanda Hermione._

_-Alors là sûrement pas ! S'exclama le blond._

_-Mais où tu vas aller ? _

_-Où mes envies me mèneront, dit-il simplement en prenant sa valise et en s'éloignant._

_Sans même réfléchir Hermione prit sa valise à son tour et suivit le blond._

_-Attends moi !_

_Le blond ralentit et sans se tourner vers elle il s'arrêta un sourire aux lèvres en disant :_

_-Tu veux venir avec moi ?_

_Hermione était arrivée à côté de Draco qui ne souriait plus et dit :_

_-Et pourquoi pas ? _

_-Ca m'étonne de toi c'est tout, tu es tellement à cheval sur le règlement à Poudlard…_

_-Peut-être mais nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard que je saches ? Dit Hermione l'air un peu vexée._

_-Ok, après tout tu es une grande fille maintenant, mais à une condition…_

_-Laquelle ? Demanda la brunette méfiante._

_-Hors de question que tu fasses intervenir ta chère morale, pendant ces deux mois et demi nous ne ferrons que ce que nous voudrons, avec qui nous voudrons, quand nous voudrons, sans se préoccuper des conséquences._

_Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ce qui lui donnait un petit air enfantin._

_-D'accord, dit elle soudain en souriant à Draco._

_-Alors on est partis ! Mais avant on passe au Chemin de Traverse prendre de l'argent à Gringotts._

_Sur le chemin vers la banque les deux jeunes sorciers discutèrent pour savoir où ils pourraient aller dans un premier temps, après une dizaine de minutes ils se décidèrent pour le sud de la France où ils s'étaient toujours dit qu'ils iraient un jour. _

_Ensuite selon l'idée de Hermione ils changèrent une partie de leur argent en monnaie moldue anglaise et réservèrent deux places sur le prochain Eurostar pour Paris où ils prendraient ensuite le train pour Marseille. Hermione avait proposé de prendre l'avion mais Draco s'y était formellement opposé, il n'avait pas confiance en ces énormes engins… Ce qui avait fait sourire la brune qui l'aurait soupçonné d'avoir le vertige ou le mal de l'air s'il n'était pas un joueur de Quidditch confirmé…_

_Le prochain Eurostar ne partait qu'en milieu d'après midi, les deux jeunes mirent donc leurs affaires à la consigne de la gare et se promenèrent dans la Londres moldue. Ils finirent par entrer dans un bar près de la gare, leur train partait dans une demi-heure et de cette manière ils ne risqueraient pas de le rater._

_-Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir partir avec moi ? Demanda Draco à Hermione. Parce que ce n'est quand même pas n'importe quoi ce que l'on fait là, ça peut être assimilé à une fugue. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte._

_-Ecoute Draco, celle que je suis à Poudlard et celle que je suis en dehors de Poudlard sont deux personnes différentes. Et oui ! Je ne suis pas qu'une miss-je-sais-tout, je suis aussi une ado comme les autres, qui a des problèmes avec ses parents et qui à parfois besoin de faire quelque chose de dingue pour se sentir exister, comme toi en ce moment. Alors si je t'ai dis que je voulais partir avec toi c'est que je vais le faire._

_-Ok, dit le blond un peu sonné par la tirade de la jeune femme, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais ce que tu faisais, j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'au final tout me retombe dessus._

_Hermione sourit._

_-Si tu t'inquiètes de la réaction que pourrais avoir Ron et Harry, n'y penses plus, je ne compte pas leur faire part de notre escapade, je leur dirais que je pars pour toutes les vacances dans ma famille des Etats-Unis. Et pour mes parents je leur dirais que je suis chez Ron avec Harry, ça ne les étonneras pas, et il ne chercheront même pas à joindre les Weasley's pour savoir si c'est vrai. Ils sont persuadés que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un mensonge, alors leur en servir un aussi gros !_

_Draco éclata de rire et Hermione aussi, le blond avait le rire communicatif, quand il eut repris son souffle le jeune homme déclara très sérieusement :_

_-En fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui je pensais aussi que tu ne savais pas ce qu'était un mensonge… Dites moi Miss Granger, d'où viens se dévergondage si soudain ?_

_Devant l'air pincé de Draco qui se voulait imiter McGonagall Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire et Draco ne tint pas longtemps avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. _

_Tout à coup Hermione se calma en voyant l'heure sur l'horloge du bar._

_-Quoi ? Demanda le blond douché par l'air qu'avait la brune._

_-Debout et cours, notre train part dans cinq minutes !!! S'exclama la jeune femme._

_Le temps de payer leurs boissons et les deux jeunes couraient comme des dératés en direction de la gare, quand ils furent dans le hall Hermione alla directement au train pour demander au contrôleur de les attendre deux minutes et Draco se précipita à la consigne pour reprendre leurs bagages et filer rejoindre la brune. _

_Hermione avait usé touts ses atouts pour convaincre le contrôleur d'attendre un peu avant d'autoriser le départ du train, elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait voir sa grand-mère malade à Paris avec son frère et qu'ils étaient en retard à cause de leur bus, le contrôleur n'avait pas pu résister au regard suppliant de la jeune femme qui avait l'air affolé._

_Quand Draco arriva avec leurs bagages en soufflant comme un bœuf, ils montèrent dans le train, trouvèrent un compartiment libre où ils s'affalèrent au moment où le train démarrait et une fois de plus ils éclatèrent de rire._

_-Qu'… qu'est-ce…que tu …lui as dit ? Demanda Draco entre deux éclats de rire. T'en…faisais…une tête !_

_Alors la jeune femme lui expliqua et le blond rit de plus belle._

_-Décidément tu es une sacrée menteuse ! _

_-Moi ?!? S'exclama Hermione l'air faussement choqué. En tout cas maintenant on est partis, dit-elle plus sérieuse._

_-Ouais, répondit Draco, on va s'éclater tu verras, mais il faudra suivre la condition que je t'ai donnée et tout ira au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !_

_Hermione le regarda un instant dans les yeux et dit avec un grand sourire :_

_-France nous voilà !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

_Le soir même ils étaient à Paris, leur train pour Marseille ne partant que le lendemain matin ils avaient pris une chambre d'hôtel, déposé leurs affaires, s'étaient douchés puis changés. En ce moment ils se baladaient sur les Champs Elysée profitant de la fin d'après midi pour découvrir un peu cette magnifique ville._

_-Si on faisait les magasins ? Demanda Hermione innocemment._

_-Hmm, pourquoi pas ? Mais alors on fait aussi les magasins pour hommes !_

_-Ok !!!_

_Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes sorciers faisaient les boutiques sur le boulevard Haussmann, tout à coup Hermione prit Draco à part dans un coin éloigné des vendeurs et dit d'un air malicieux :_

_-Et si on s'amusait un peu ?_

_-Ca dépend ce que tu entends par là ? demanda le blond_

_-Disons qu'on va faire quelques emplettes…à ma façon._

_-C'est-à-dire… ?_

_-C'est à dire qu'on ne va pas vraiment payer ce que l'on va emporter… Chuchota Hermione._

_-Pardon ?!? Et pourquoi on ferrait ça ? On a tout l'argent nécessaire !_

_-Tu as bien dit qu'il fallait faire ce qu'on voulait quand on voulait non ?_

_-Euh… oui._

_-Alors où est le problème ? Demanda Hermione. _

_-Là tu me surprends vraiment !_

_-Et les vacances ne font que commencer… dit Hermione avec un sourire que Draco trouva étrange sur les lèvres de la jeune femme rangée qu'il connaissait, mais la connaissait-il vraiment ?_

_Comme il ne disait rien la brune lui prit la main et ils retournèrent dans les rayons de vêtements pour trouver leur bonheur, après quelques instants Hermione fila vers une cabine d'essayage avec tout un tas de vêtements._

_-Draco ? Appela la jeune femme après quelques instants. Qu'en penses tu ?_

_Le blond se retourna vers les cabines et resta bouche bée. Hermione portait un bustier de cuir bordeaux avec un pantalon de cuir noir et des bottes bordeaux, elle avait lissé ses cheveux, sûrement par magie, et avait souligné son regard noisette de traits de khôl, ses lèvres étaient aussi rouges que des cerises bien mures. _

_-Waouh…, fut tout ce que trouva à dire Draco. _

_-Ca te plait ? Demanda Hermione en se mordillant de nouveau la lèvre inférieure ce qui cette fois lui donnait un air follement sexy à l'avis de Draco._

_-Plutôt oui !_

_-Alors je les prends. Reste dans le coin s'il te plait, j'aimerais avoir ton avis sur le reste, dit Hermione._

_-Pas de problème, mais je peux te poser une question ?_

_-Tu viens de le faire mais recommence si tu veux, dit la brune d'une voix malicieuse._

_-Pourquoi tu ne lisses pas plus souvent tes cheveux ? Ca te va beaucoup mieux que quand ils sont broussailleux._

_-Tu trouves ? Demanda la jeune femme en sortant de la cabine._

_Cette fois elle portait un débardeur noir, une mini-jupe blanche, des escarpins ouverts a talons d'au moins 8 centimètres, et elle avait formé des boucles soyeuses avec ses cheveux qui retombaient sur ses épaules nues._

_-Comme ça c'est pas mal non plus… dit Draco dans un souffle._

_Hermione sourit puis retourna dans la cabine. Elle en ressortit quelques instants après vêtue d'une robe longue de couleur verte foncée aux reflets moirés, la robe soulignait les formes harmonieuses de la jeune femme puis s'évasait sur ses jambes. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon flou dont quelques mèches retombaient dans sa nuque et dans son cou._

_« Elle va me rendre dingue ! Se dit Draco. Elle est vraiment magnifique ! »_

_-Très jolie, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait calme. Mais on peut s'occuper de ma garde robe maintenant ? Les magasins ferment dans une heure…_

_-Pas de problème je me rhabille et on y va, répondit la jeune femme._

_Quand elle ressortit de la cabine, elle avait de nouveau son jean et son t-shirt blanc, mais elle avait gardé son chignon et par un jeu de transparence Draco remarqua le soutien-gorge noir qu'elle portait. Le faisait-elle exprès ? Il était sur que ce jeux de transparence n'était pas possible avant qu'elle entre dans la cabine. Il la vit se diriger calmement vers la vendeuse assignée aux cabines, Hermione avait pris tellement de vêtements que la femme ne remarqua pas qu'il en manquait quelques uns. Draco se dit que Hermione avait dû réduire leur taille pour les mettre discrètement dans son sac à main._

_Quand ils furent éloignés du magasin Hermione éclata de rire en tournant sur elle-même les bras levés vers le ciel, comme une enfant folle de joie. Draco sourit, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour l'arrêter, elle le regarda dans les yeux, de ce gris-bleu si particulier, si profond, qui pouvaient être si durs et froids, un instant elle se demanda s'ils étaient capables de douceur, d'amour, de joie… Etait-ce de la joie qu'elle y voyait en ce moment ? _

_-On y va ? Demanda Draco._

_-Oui mais attends un instant. _

_Hermione se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond et les ébouriffa._

_-Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! S'exclama la brune en souriant. On peut y aller maintenant ! T'es beaucoup plus mignon sans tes cheveux plaqués à la garçon sage. Surtout que tu es loin de l'être !_

_-Je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment ? Demanda Draco en souriant._

_Une heure plus tard les deux jeunes sorciers étaient de retour dans leur chambre d'hôtel, ils redonnèrent taille normale aux vêtements qu'ils avaient cachés dans leurs sacs, les rangèrent dans leurs valises puis descendirent au bar de l'hôtel pour boire un verre. _

_-Eh bien ! S'exclama Hermione une fois assise dans un confortable fauteuil. C'était une journée riche en émotions !_

_-Ca c'est sur ! Répondit Draco._

_-Si hier soir on m'avait dit que j'allais partir en vacances avec Draco Malefoy avec permission et même obligation de faire ce qu'on veut, quand on veut, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Dit la brune._

_-Moi non plus ! Dit Draco en rigolant. Mais l'imprévu c'est ce qui pimente la vie, d'ailleurs à partir de demain je ne prévois plus rien et je vis au jour le jour ! Carpe diem ! Comme diraient les romains !_

_-Bonne idée, dit Hermione. Je crois que je vais te suivre cette fois encore._

_Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais ce n'était pas un de ces silences lourd et gênant, c'était plutôt un silence paisible pendant lequel les deux jeunes gens réfléchissaient à tout et à rien._

_-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que l'on parte ensemble en vacances comme ça, sur un coup de tête alors qu'on à jamais rien fait d'autre que nous disputer ? Demanda soudain Hermione._

_-Hmm, pas tellement, répondit Draco. C'est la colère contre nos parents et la déception aussi qui nous ont rapprochés, parce que on ressentait la même chose. On ne s'en est jamais rendu compte avant parce qu'on se contentait de rester dans nos retranchements._

_-Ca me fait un peu peur quand même, avoua la brune._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-J'ai peur de ce que je vais devenir à ton contact, si je me suis toujours appliqué à être une petite miss-je-sais-tout, ce n'est pas pour rien._

_-Tu as peur d'être toi-même, c'est tout, répondit Draco. Mais là ça ne compte pas puisque nous avons décidé de profiter du moment présent et de faire ce qu'on voulait, quand on le voulait. Prends ça pour un entracte dans le spectacle que tu donnes à Poudlard, à la rentrée tu pourras reprendre ton rôle de miss-je-sais-tout si tu veux._

_Hermione allait répondre quand un employé de l'hôtel entra dans la bar pour annoncer que le dîner était servi et qu'il pria les clients de le suivre jusqu' au restaurant. La discussion fut close et la brune se dit que Draco avait raison, ils avaient prévu de s'amuser, ils allaient le faire !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

_Le restaurant de l'hôtel était de décoration antique, avec des piliers de marbre blanc stylisés, un sol de marbre noir veiné de blanc, chaque table était disposée dans une petite alcôve formée par de lourdes tentures de velours bordeaux avec des broderies de fils dorés représentant des créatures et des dieux des mythologies grecque et romaine. Hermione était émerveillée par tant de beauté, Draco lui était habitué au luxe, il avait toujours vécu dedans alors il attira la brune vers une petite table éloignée du reste des clients et la fit s'asseoir. _

_-C'est vraiment magnifique ici ! S'exclama la jeune femme les yeux brillant. J'ai l'impression de faire tache avec mon jean et mon t-shirt…_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit le blond, même habillée comme ça tu es de loin la plus classe de toutes les femmes présentes qui se pavanent dans leurs frusques et avec tout leurs bijoux. Tout ça ce n'est que du faire valoir, tu n'as pas besoin de ça._

_Hermione regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux et dit :_

_-Je ne te savais pas si flatteur, surtout avec une sa… avec quelqu'un comme moi, se rattrapa-t-elle._

_Le regard de Draco s'assombrit un instant puis redevint calme et clair._

_-Je me fiche de ces histoire de pureté du sang, déclara-t-il, si je t'ai dit ça c'était parce que mes « amis » rapportent tout ce que je fais à mon père, je ne le pensait pas._

_-Hmm, marmonna la brunette l'air triste, ça faisait mal quand même… Mais parlons d'autre chose, continua-t-elle en souriant, on est pas venu en vacances pour parler de tout ça mais pour l'oublier, alors faisons comme si de rien était ! _

_Sur ce elle prit la carte que lui présentait un serveur et Draco fit de même, ils prirent tous les deux le filet de Bar à la Sauce Vierge accompagné de sa salade et avec ça le blond demanda une bouteille de vin blanc._

_-Une carafe d'eau pour moi, ajouta Hermione. Je n'aime pas le vin, dit-elle au blond._

_Il sourit :_

_-C'est parce que tu n'en as jamais bu du bon, tu goûteras et tu verras tu ne pourras plus t'en passer !_

_-On verra ça… répondit la brune._

_Quelques minutes plus tard le serveur revint avec la carafe d'eau et la bouteille de vin qu'il fit goûter à Draco._

_-C'est parfait, merci._

_Le serveur remplit le verre du blond puis s'éclipsa._

_-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ce soir ? Demanda Hermione._

_-On pourrait peut-être rester à l'hôtel étant donné qu'on à train à prendre demain matin… Je ne tiens pas à piquer un autre sprint comme aujourd'hui parce qu'on aura pas réussi à se lever… !_

_-D'accord, la fiesta se sera pour plus tard alors, dit la brune avec une mine boudeuse qui fit sourire Draco._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, on aura tout le temps de faire la fête plus tard ! On a deux mois et demi pour ça ! Et puis avant de pouvoir faire la fête, reprit le blond, je dois t'initier aux plaisirs du vin, allez goûte-moi cette merveille._

_Hermione prit le verre que Draco lui tendait en se disant : _

_« Si Harry et Ron me voyaient en ce moment, il s seraient persuadés d'être tombés dans une dimension parallèle ! »_

_Puis elle trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide doré et fut assaillie par le fruité et la douceur de ce vin, tellement différent de la piquette qu'elle avait pu goûter aux repas de famille !_

_Draco sourit devant l'expression qu'arborait le brune, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise, un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres, ses joues rosissaient légèrement de plaisir._

_-Alors ? Demanda-t-il._

_-C'est tout simplement un délice ! Dit-elle en rendant son verre au blond. Tu me sers s'il te plait ?_

_-J'étais sûr que tu l'apprécierais…_

_Le reste du repas se déroula dans la même ambiance calme et feutrée, ensuite les deux jeunes gens, remontèrent dans leur chambre, Draco commanda une nouvelle bouteille de vin blanc au room service et ils s'installèrent dans le grand canapé pour regarder la télévision. C'était une première pour Draco qui sursauta quand Hermione alluma le poste et qu'il vit les images défiler, ce qui fit bien rire la jeune femme._

_-Comment font les moldus pour mettre des gens dans une boite si petite ?!? S'exclama-t-il._

_-Ce ne sont que les images de ces gens que tu vois, dit Hermione en pouffant de rire, pas les gens eux même !_

_-Ah bon… répondit Draco l'air un peu déçu._

_-Je vais t'expliquer…_

_La jeune femme passa donc une bonne heure à expliquer au blond le fonctionnement de la télévision et de la caméra vidéo. Rassuré pour les gens qu'il voyait sur le poste Draco put enfin regarder un film tranquillement, mais Hermione dût quand même lui expliquer le fonctionnement de plusieurs objets qui apparaissaient dans le film tels qu'un révolver, un ordinateur… Heureusement c'était un DVD qu'ils regardaient et la brune mettait la pause à chaque fois que Draco demandait des explications, et ils purent voir le film dans sa totalité, même si cela prit beaucoup plus de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallut en temps normal. Il était donc prés de 3h00 quand ils allèrent enfin se coucher, à peine avaient-ils posé leur tête sur l'oreiller qu'ils s'endormirent épuisés par la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre. _

_Alors quand le réveil sonna à 8h30, ils eurent du mal à se lever, mais leur train étant à 10h34 ils n'eurent pas besoin de piquer un sprint pour l'avoir et une fois leurs bagages calés dans leur compartiment ils s'installèrent confortablement et se rendormirent très vite. Quand ils se réveillèrent il était presque 13h30, ils avaient donc dormis environ trois heures et étaient maintenant pleinement reposés. Ils leur restaient à peu prés cinq heures à tuer, ils les occupèrent à lire et à discuter de tout et de rien. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_A 18h52 le train entra en gare de Marseille, Draco et Hermione se regardèrent et la jeune femme dit :_

_-On est arrivé…_

_-Ouais on dirait bien, répondit Draco. On a plus qu'à trouver un hôtel pour ce soir et demain on prendra une voiture pour aller à St Tropez._

_La brune le regarda l'air ahuris :_

_-Tu sais conduire ?!?_

_-Non, répondit Draco en souriant, mais un petit sortilège et se sera bon !_

_-Ah… Je me disais aussi, dit Hermione._

_Une heure plus tard les deux jeunes sorciers s'étaient trouvés un hôtel, avaient déposé leurs bagages et se baladaient dans le parc de leur hôtel._

_-C'est vraiment sublime, dit Hermione en regardant les massifs de fleurs, regardes ces orchidées !_

_La jeune femme se précipita vers les fleurs en question et respira leur parfum entêtant en souriant, puis se tournant vers Draco elle dit :_

_-Ce sont mes fleurs préférées, elles sont délicates et leur parfums et si particulier… !_

_-Un peu comme toi… murmura Draco._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Hermione_

_-Je disais juste que tu avais raison, répondit-il._

_Ils se promenèrent encore un peu puis Draco proposa d'aller au bar, Hermione accepta mais insista pour aller se changer avant d'y aller. Draco soupira mais se soumit de bonne grâce au petit caprice de la jeune femme. Ils remontèrent donc dans leur chambre et la brune s'enferma dans la salle de bain avec sa valise. Quand elle en ressortit quinze minute plus tard la jeune femme portait une somptueuse robe de soie bordeaux dont la coupe rappelait la robe d'une vestale fendue sur la jambe gauche, ses formes voluptueuses étaient légèrement moulées par le tissu, sa taille fine était soulignée par une mince cordelette dorée qui retombait le long de sa jambe droite. Elle avait tissé ses cheveux avec des fils dorés en un chignon compliqué, ses yeux étaient soulignés de khôl noir et elle avait déposé une touche de gloss sur ses lèvres. Aux pieds elle avait des sandales plates dont les lanières de soie dorée se croisaient sur ses mollets._

_-Tu es… magnifique… ! Dit Draco qui avait du mal à garder sa mâchoire inférieure accrochée au reste de sa tête. Je n'ai plus qu'à me changer à mon tour où je vais avoir l'air ridicule à côté de toi… _

_Le blond s'en fut à son tour dans la salle de bain, une fois à l'intérieur il inspira un bon coup pour apaiser l'effet que lui faisait Hermione ainsi vêtue. Mais à son tour de jouer un tour à la belle brune…_

_Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione était dos à lui, elle admirait le couché de soleil par la baie vitrée de la chambre, sa silhouette se dessinait sur la fond rouge orangé du ciel embrasé par les derniers rayons de soleil._

_-Hmm hmm… toussota Draco_

_Hermione se retourna vers lui et n'en crut pas ses yeux, le blond portait un costume complet avec veste et pantalon noirs, une chemise bordeaux qui s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur de sa robe, ses cheveux étaient coiffés « à la mauvais garçon », comme Hermione se plaisait à appeler la coiffure qui laissait pendre quelques mèches sur le front de Draco, ce qui faisait ressortir le regard si particulier du jeune homme._

_-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit-elle l'air presque désintéressée pour faire enrager le blond._

_L'air dépité de Draco lui arracha un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en éclat de rire et elle dit :_

_-Ne fais pas une tête pareille, tu es très beau ! Je plaisantais._

_Le blond sourit, offrit son bras à la jeune femme et ils descendirent au bar de l'hôtel, tout le monde se retournait sur ce couple si élégant et se disait que les deux jeunes gens allaient très bien ensemble._

_-Au moins ce soir on ne fait pas tache dans le décor, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Draco qui sourit à la remarque de le jeune femme._

_En effet cette fois encore le blond avait opté pour un hôtel de grand standing à la décoration luxueuse de style empire, tous les clients de l'hôtel étaient des personnes très riches du monde des affaires moldues, ou des personnes de la noblesse, ou encore des stars reconnues. Mais habillés comme ils l'étaient, les deux jeunes sorciers auraient très bien pu être de l'un de ces trois milieux._

_-J'ai l'impression de rêver, dit Hermione. Et d'être une princesse…_

_Draco sourit et répondit :_

_-Ce soir tu en es une, et je suis ton prince…_

_La jeune femme se tourna vers le blond et le regarda dans les yeux, une fois de plus elle plongea dans son regard si intense, si troublant, dans lequel elle avait l'impression de voir le vrai Draco… Le bruit d'un verre brisé coupa le contact et les deux jeunes gens allèrent s'asseoir à une table, ils commandèrent chacun une coupe de champagne._

_-Où veux-tu aller après St Tropez ? Demanda Draco à Hermione._

_-Tu te poses déjà la question ? S'exclama la brune. Nous n'y sommes même pas encore arrivés !_

_-Et alors ? dit le blond en souriant. On ne va quand même pas y rester pendant toutes les vacances ?!?_

_Hermione eut un petit sourire ironique et dit d'un air malicieux :_

_-Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'on ne devait plus rien prévoir ?_

_-Ok, tu m'as eu ! S'exclama le jeune homme. On oublie ça alors, on verra ça au moment où on voudra changer de coin._

_A ce moment là un serveur arriva avec leurs coupes de champagne, Hermione prit la sienne puis dit :_

_-A quoi pourrions nous bien trinquer ?_

_-A l'insouciance, à la folie, à nous… répondit Draco._

_-Alors, trinquons à tout cela à la fois ! S'exclama la jeune femme en souriant._

_-A tout ça ! Dit Draco en rigolant._

_Une demi heure plus tard les deux jeunes sorciers s'étaient installés à une table dans le restaurant et regardaient la carte des plats sans se rendre compte qu'ils attiraient tous les regards. Leur repas se passa calmement, l'ambiance était tamisée et appelait à la complicité, leurs regards se cherchaient, se croisaient, se cherchaient de nouveau pour se retrouver quelques instants après._

_Se laissant porter par leurs pas dans les larges rues marseillaises, ils s'éloignèrent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte de leur luxueux hôtel. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au port, l'atmosphère étouffante rafraîchie par la brise marine. Hermione frissonna. Draco effleura sa peau dorée et, diligemment, posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme sa veste._

_C'est à ce moment qu'un petit groupe de jeunes s'approchèrent, railleurs._

_-Oh, comme c'est mignon ! s'exclama l'un des individus._

_Draco, méfiant, s'avança vers le groupe, prêt à s'interposer entre ceux-ci et Hermione._

_-La ferme Martin ! dit, cassant, l'homme semblant être le leader. Laissez nous, j'ai à parler aux amoureux._

_Le petit groupe s'éloigna à quelques mètres, le dénommé Martin rentrant la tête dans ses épaules en marmonnant. _

_-Que nous voulez-vous ? demanda Hermione._

_-La question se poserai plutôt en ce sens, à savoir, vous, vous voulez quelque chose ?_

_-Rien, merci, dit Draco, cinglant, tout en éloignant sa belle de ces individus apparemment peu fréquentables._

_-Au risque de paraître naïve, je crois que j'ai besoin d'explication là, demanda Hermione._

_-Je t'expliquerai à l'hôtel._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

_Hermione s'avança directement vers le groupe qu'elle avait repéré d'un œil savant. Draco resta cette fois-ci en retrait, la laissant faire._

_-Bonsoir messieurs, auriez vous quelque chose à nous proposer ? Nous voudrions passer une bonne soirée._

_-On a pris de l'assurance à ce que je vois, répondit le leader de la bande. Viens par là, charmante demoiselle. Je te propose de passer effectivement une bonne soirée en notre compagnie, mais il semblerait que tu y sois la seule bienvenue… _

_-Hors de question, dois-je te reposer la question initiale ? Enchaîna Hermione, accompagnant sa remarque d'un regard perçant._

_-C'est qu'elle mordrait la charmante demoiselle !_

_Draco observait attentivement la scène, bien que de loin, et vit avec satisfaction la brève poignée de main échangée entre Hermione et l'homme. Celle-ci revint vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :_

_-C'est bon, on peut y aller._

_Le blond eut un sourire satisfait, prit la jeune femme par la taille et ils se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel._

_Une fois la porte de leur chambre refermée derrière eux, Hermione plaqua Draco contre la dite porte et l'embrassa sauvagement, puis brusquement, elle s'éloigna de lui et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé après en avoir rapproché la table basse et y déposa quatre sachets. _

_-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à accepter de coucher avec le premier homme venu ? Demanda la brune passablement énervée à Draco._

_Le blond s'assit à côté d'elle, glissa un bras dans son dos et répondit en souriant :_

_-Non, seulement avec moi !_

_La jeune femme ignora la remarque, ouvrit un des sachets, répandit la poudre sur la table basse, sortit une carte de crédit de son sac et forma des lignes avec la poudre. Elle tendit la main à Draco qui lui tendit un billet préalablement roulé pour former une paille. Elle mit une extrémité de la paille dans une de ses narines, boucha l'autre avec son doigt, et inspira plusieurs lignes de poudre avant de renverser sa tête en arrière et de donner la paille au blond qui s'impatientait. A son tour il inspira plusieurs lignes, le premier sachet de poudre était finit. Il ferma les yeux, et s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête sur les jambes de Hermione._

_En quelques instants, les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent en même temps que leurs respirations, ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, leurs pupilles étaient dilatées au point qu'on ne voyait presque plus la couleur de leurs yeux qui étaient maintenant injectés de sang. Un éclat de rire monta de la gorge de Draco qui dit :_

_-Si ce pauvre type ne vendait pas de la si bonne cam je le tuerais bien rien que pour avoir espéré te coucher sur son lit…_

_-Tu le tueras demain si tu veux, répondit la brune, j'en ai mare de rester ici !_

_-Et où veux-tu aller ?_

_-Là où les gens sont moins coincés et où il y aura plein de jeunes de nos âges, les vieux gâteux je m'en passerais très bien jusqu'à la rentrée…_

_Draco sourit et dit :_

_-Bah, n'y penses pas on a encore tout un mois de tranquillité avant de retrouver Dumbly et compagnie !_

_-Ouais… c'est bien la compagnie qui me dérange ! Je sens que ce mois va être très court… bougonna la brune._

_Le blond se redressa et s'occupa d'ouvrir un autre sachet de poudre et de préparer de nouvelles lignes avec la carte de crédit de Hermione puis il lui tendit la paille._

_-Raison de plus pour en profiter un maximum, allez tiens, n'y penses plus._

_La jeune femme se pencha vers la table basse pour inspirer les lignes blanches, Draco glissa une main possessive sous son chemisier et commença par lui caresser le ventre et la poitrine, quand elle eut finie toutes les lignes Hermione se renversa une fois encore en arrière. Elle prit la main de Draco qui se baladait sur son corps et lui fit enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau blanche et tendre tout en le regardant dans les yeux. _

_-T'aurais pu m'en laisser une ou deux quand même, dit-il. Gourmande va !_

_-Ta gueule ! Cracha la brune._

_Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard du blond, qui arracha le chemisier blanc de Hermione, révélant son ventre plat et sa poitrine, on pouvait y voir plusieurs plaies, certaines avaient déjà cicatrisées, d'autres devaient dater de quelques jours à peine. A l'endroit où les ongles de Draco venaient de passer du sang perlait, une ligne rouge qui ressortait sur la peau diaphane de la jeune femme. C'était un contraste saisissant qui semblait hypnotiser l'auteur de cette nouvelle blessure._

_Soudain Hermione se redressa et gifla violemment le blond avant de le chevaucher et de lui arracher sa chemise noire, le torse pâle et magnifiquement sculpté du jeune homme apparût, lui aussi couvert de plaies plus ou moins récentes. Il regardait Hermione dans les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui faire ce soir, la jeune femme pouvait être très inventive quand elle voulait. Elle baissa le regard sur la lèvre inférieure de Draco où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang, elle suçota la plaie toute fraîche avec avidité, goûtant le sang de son amant. Se faisant, elle ondulait du bassin sur les cuisses du blond dont la respiration se faisait saccadée, puis les mains de la brune se baladèrent sur la peau blanche y traçant du bout des ongles de nouveaux sillons carmins. _

_Draco gémissait et la prit soudain dans ses bras avec violence, il se leva la tenant toujours contre lui alors qu'elle essayait de se délivrer de son emprise, il referma encore plus ses bras sur elle et se dirigea vers le lit où il la déposa avec une étrange douceur avant de l'y attacher sur le ventre avec des liens de cuir. D'un geste de sa baguette magique il fit apparaître un fouet dans sa main libre. Le dos de la brune était parcouru de cicatrices légèrement rougeâtres, plus larges que celles de son ventre, une première fois le fouet claqua sur la peau tendre qui rougit immédiatement, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune femme._

_-Plus fort… murmura-t-elle._

_-Tu es sûre ? demanda Draco._

_-PLUS FORT !!!_

_-Comme tu veux…_

_Le fouet claqua une fois encore et cette fois-ci le sang perla et la brune gémit plus fort, après plusieurs autres coups et d'autres gémissements le blond fit disparaître le fouet et se pencha sur le corps à moitié nu de son amante, il caressa son dos meurtri teintant ses mains de rouge, avec lenteur il en lécha tout le sang avant de détacher Hermione qui le plaqua sur le lit._

_Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sauvagement et se faisant elle sortit un couteau du tiroir de sa table de nuit. La jeune femme se redressa et adressa un sourire carnassier au blond qui était coincé sous ses cuisses._

_-Allez vas-y, dit-il d'une voix rauque._

_Elle posa la lame du couteau sur le ventre du blond et entailla la peau si pâle, y traçant des signes dont elle seule connaissait le sens, elle était inspirée par les gémissements de Draco, puis elle s'arrêta soudainement._

_-Déjà ? Se plaignit le blond d'un air boudeur._

_Elle se pencha sur son corps, lui mordit le cou en s'attardant sur la jugulaire saillante pour arriver à son oreille et lui dit :_

_-Maintenant, aucune autre ne pourra poser ses mains sur toi sans que je sois d'accord. _

_Ponctuant sa phrase elle lui mordit l'oreille._

_Draco sourit, la retourna violemment, lui arracha sa jupe noire et se saisissant du couteau coupa le string bordeaux qu'elle portait. Elle répondit en le débarrassant prestement de son pantalon et de son boxer noirs. Il se pencha sur elle embrassa sa poitrine, qu'il finit par mordre y laissant des marques rouges, lentement il descendit vers son ventre alors que la brune se cambrait sous le plaisir qui commençait à l'assaillir. Il s'attaqua enfin au sexe offert de la jeune femme qu'il caressa, lécha puis mordilla en prenant tout son temps, elle gémissait son nom, il voulait qu'elle le crie._

_-Prends-moi ! Gémit-elle._

_-Pas encore ma belle…_

_Soudain le couteau se retrouva sous sa gorge et Hermione dit :_

_-PRENDS-MOI !!!_

_Comme il restait immobile la pression du couteau sur la gorge du jeune homme s'accentua, alors il la pénétra d'un coup de rein violent et commença des va et viens sauvages entre les cuisses de la brune qui maintenant criait son plaisir, et ce plaisir avait un nom : _

_-DRACO !!!_

_Le blond mit ses mains autour du cou de la jeune femme qu'il possédait et resserra leur étreinte petit à petit, à mesure que son plaisir et celui de Hermione augmentaient._

_Tout à coup l'étreinte se relâcha, le blond tomba sur le corps transpirant de son amante et ils jouirent dans un même cri._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

_Après leurs ébats les deux jeunes gens avaient pris une douche, avaient soigné leurs blessures, s'étaient habillés de façon élégante et étaient descendus au restaurant de l'hôtel. _

_Hermione portait cette robe verte aux reflets moirés qu'elle avait dérobée à Paris le premier jour de leur escapade et des sandales noires, elle avait formé de magnifiques boucle soyeuses avec ses cheveux, ses yeux comme d'habitude étaient soulignés de traits de khôl, touche ultime, sa bouche qu'elle avait maquillée d'un rouge à lèvre rouge sang._

_Draco lui portait un costume blanc, avec une chemise noire, une cravate noire rayée de vert et des chaussures noires. Ses cheveux étaient toujours coiffés à la « mauvais garçon » comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis le début de leur voyage._

_-Tu sais que tu as l'air d'une vrai Serpentard dans cette robe ? Demanda le blond à sa cavalière._

_-Tant mieux, dit-elle le regard dur. D'un signe de tête elle montra au jeune homme la table qu'ils avaient occupée lors de leur dernier passage à la mi-juin. On a pris notre table._

_-Pas pour longtemps, répondit le blond avec un sourire._

_Il se dirigea vers le couple qui était assis à leur table, en quelques secondes les deux personnes passablement âgés se levèrent l'air affolé et quittèrent le restaurant en lançant des regards apeurés vers Draco et Hermione qui s'installaient maintenant à la table._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit ? Demanda la brune._

_-Oh juste que s'il ne nous laissaient pas notre table on les tuerais eux et toute leur famille en leur faisant connaître les pires souffrances auparavant bien entendu._

_-Pff, ces vieux, ils n'ont vraiment pas la moindre force de caractère ! Cracha la jeune femme. Ca en devient presque trop facile, il faut vraiment partir d'ici dés demain !_

_-Je veux bien ma belle, dit le jeune homme, mais pour aller où ? On est déjà allé en Espagne, en Italie, en Corse, en Allemagne…_

_-Je veux aller à Ibiza et à Majorque, au moins là-bas il n'y aura presque que des jeunes, et de la bonne musique !_

_-Pas de problème, tu te serviras d'un de ces ordonateur pour réserver les voyages._

_-Ordinateur, Draco, pas ordonateur… Et pour y aller il faudra prendre l'avion…_

_Le blond se figea, regarda sa compagne dans les yeux et vit qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter._

_-Bon d'accord, dit-il dans un soupir. Après tout, il faut bien mourir de quelque chose !_

_-Mais on ne va pas mourir dans ces putains d'avions Dray, c'est le moyen de transport moldu le moins meurtrier…_

_-Hmm, marmonna-il sceptique. En tout cas quand avion se crash il y a au moins la moitié des passager qui y reste !_

_-Peut-être mais les crashs sont rares._

_Les interrompant, le serveur leur présenta la carte des plats, ils commandèrent les plats les plus raffinés et pour les accompagner une bouteille de champagne, du Don Pérignon rosé, édition Vintage de 1996._

_-Au fait, demanda Draco, tu ne m'as pas dis ce qui arrivera aux demoiselles qui oseraient me toucher sans ta permission ? _

_Hermione sourit d'un air pervers._

_-Elle mourront de multiples hémorragies internes, quelques heures après avoir oser te toucher._

_-Comme c'est mignon, susurra le blond en renvoyant son sourire à la brune. Je ne te savais pas si possessive…_

_-Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours !_

_Ils dînèrent en silence, puis remontèrent dans leur chambre après avoir demandé qu'une autre bouteille de Don Pérignon leur soit apportée._

_-Mais dis-moi, dit Draco pendant que Hermione préparait de nouvelles lignes avec le troisième sachet de poudre, si aucune autre n'a le droit de s'approcher de moi, il va de soit qu'aucun autre que moi n'a le droit de profiter de tes charmes. _

_-Ca c'est toi qui le dit… susurra la brune avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres. _

_Draco lui empoigna le bras et la força à le regarder._

_-J'ai dit non ! Dit-il d'une voix calme, trop calme au goût de Hermione._

_-Et que me ferrait Mr Malefoy si jamais j'osais désobéir à ses ordres ?_

_-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que je pourrais inventer pour te le faire payer…_

_-On n'est pas mariés à ce que je sache !_

_-Je peux te retourner la remarque ma belle… Annule ton sort, et tu pourras t'envoyer en l'air avec autant de minable que tu trouveras !_

_Hermione eut un sourire en coin et dit :_

_-Ce sort est gravé dans ta peau mon chéri, il est impossible de l'annuler… Elle sourit de nouveau. Tu es à MOI et à MOI seule Draco Malefoy !_

_Draco se figea, le visage tiré par la rage, le regard noir il finit par dire :_

_-Aucun sort n'est impossible à annuler, je trouverais un moyen Hermione, crois moi j'en trouverais un !_

_La brune éclata d'un rire dément puis riva son regard noisette à celui d'acier trempé du blond et déclara :_

_-Comment pourrais-tu l'annuler alors que tu ne sais même pas de quel sortilège j'ai usé, et dans quelle langue je l'ai gravé dans ta peau… _

_-Je suis sûr que la personne à laquelle je pense parviendra à rompre le sort que tu as jeté, répondit Draco._

_-Si c'est à Voldy que tu pense, même lui n'y pourra rien, ce sort est de mon invention, et je ne pourrais pas l'aider à le décrypter car moi-même je ne me rappelle pas des termes que j'ai utilisé. Il serrait dommage qu'il te blesse ou même te tue à cause d'une petite erreur de vocabulaire. Tu ne crois pas ?_

_Le blond éclata de rire, un rire dément et glacial. Tout à coup il saisit la paille que la jeune femme avait dans la main et inspira toutes les lignes qu'elle venait de préparer._

_-Je te préviens ma chérie, dit-il après quelques instants, le premier qui te touches en paiera le prix… _

_-Tu crois vraiment que j'irais me chercher un amant à Poudlard où ailleurs Dray ? Tu crois vraiment que ces imbéciles serraient à même de me donner du plaisir ? Elle éclata de rire. Voyons mon chéri ! Toi seul sais ce qu'il me faut, pourquoi irais-je voir ailleurs alors que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut sous la main ?_

_Elle sourit et s'installa sur les genoux du blond, tout en commençant à lui mordre le cou. Il la repoussa, tenant son cou à une main et de l'autre il lui assena une gifle monumentale. La tête de la brune partit sur le côté, sans retourner le visage vers lui, elle essuya sa lèvre en sang d'un revers de la main, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de leur chambre. Draco se leva à son tour et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur la poignée, il la plaqua violement contre le mur, elle poussa un cri de douleur, il l'embrassa sauvagement. A bout de souffle, il s'éloigna d'elle et lui dit :_

_-Tu ne peux pas me quitter ma chérie, personne d'autre ne te comprend aussi bien que moi désormais. On s'appartient l'un l'autre… _

_La brune se jeta sur Draco en hurlant et martela son visage de coup de poings violents, dans ses hurlements les seuls mots compréhensibles étaient :_

_-Je te déteste !_

_Il la laissa faire un moment puis il enferma ses deux mains dans une des siennes, de l'autre il releva sa robe verte, sous laquelle elle ne portait rien, il se débarrassa prestement de son pantalon et la pénétra violemment alors qu'elle se débattait et hurlait toujours. Tout à coup Hermione inversa la tendance et le blond se retrouva au sol, elle sur lui, il était en elle, ils étaient immobiles puis doucement Draco glissa ses main dans le dos de la brune qui commença à faire des va et viens en même temps qu'il lui griffait le dos avec ses ongles, elle tenait fermement ses mains autour de son cou. Ils gémissaient tous les deux de plaisir, ou de souffrance, puis leurs gémissements se transformèrent en cris, qui se transformèrent en hurlements pour enfin laisser place au silence._

_Ils étaient maintenant allongés au sol, l'un à côté de l'autre, essoufflés, blessés, repus de plaisir. Après quelques instants Draco se leva et tendit la main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever, puis ils se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent dans le grand lit, chacun de son côté, mais au milieu du lit leurs mains s'étaient unies alors qu'ils s'endormaient._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

_-Bon, dit Draco, on y est, il va falloir se séparer. Retrouve-moi ce soir dans ma chambre de préfet._

_-Hmm… Marmonna Hermione d'un air noir. _

_-Allez ne fais pas la tête ma belle, reprit le blond. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme tu faisais avant…_

_-Facile dire pour toi ! S'énerva la jeune femme. Mais tu sembles oublier un détail, avant je contrôlais tout ce que je faisais. Mais cet été j'ai eu le malheur de me laisser aller à faire tout ce que je voulais, et maintenant il faut que je reprenne le contrôle ! _

_Le blond la prit par la main, l'emmena aux toilettes où il sortit un sachet de poudre blanche de sa poche et prépara plusieurs lignes avant de lui tendre une paille._

_-Allez, vas-y, ça te ferra du bien. Mais laisse m'en une ou deux s'il te plait, je vais en avoir besoin, j'ai vu Pansy Parkinson qui arrivait._

_La brune inspira la moitié des lignes blanches puis tendit la paille au jeune homme et dit :_

_-N'oublie pas mon chéri, elle te touche et elle meurt…_

_-Si seulement… murmura le jeune sorcier, au moins je serrais tranquille !_

_Après une dernière et violente étreinte avant plusieurs heures les deux amants sortirent discrètement des toilettes pour s'isoler dans un coin sombre du quai où ils pourraient rester ensemble pour quelques instants encore._

_-Je te laisse, Potty et Weasmoche arrivent, dit-il en montrant les deux jeunes hommes qui traversaient la barrière magique, à ce soir._

_La brune ne répondit rien et s'assit sur un banc du quais 9 ¾ comme si elle attendait les deux Gryffondors depuis quelques minutes, elle vit le brun et le roux qui lui faisaient de grands signes amicaux depuis l'autre bout du quai. Elle répondit à leurs signes d'un air très heureux et se précipita vers eux un grand sourire aux lèvres en se disant :_

_« Et c'est partis, Hermione la coincée de service est de retour ! »_

_-Harry ! Ron ! Comme je suis contente de vous revoir ! S'exclama-t-elle en leur sautant au cou._

_-Doucement Mione ! Dit Ron en riant. Tu vas finir par nous étouffer !_

_« La ferme espèce d'abruti ! » se dit la brune_

_-Désolée, dit-elle en s'écartant d'eux d'un air un peu contrit, mais vous m'avez tellement manqué… ! _

_-Toi aussi tu nous as manqué Hermignone, dit Harry en souriant. _

_« Mais ils en ont encore beaucoup des surnoms à la con dans ce genre là ?!? »_

_- Mais dis moi, tu as fais quelque chose à tes cheveux, ils sont magnifiques !_

_-Ca te vas super bien ! Ajouta Ron._

_-Merci, dit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux comme gênée par le compliment. Bon, on va se trouver un compartiment ? reprit la brune._

_Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et suivirent la brune qui avait pris sa valise et s'éloignait rapidement pour profiter du peu d'air libre qu'elle avait encore à disposition avant de monter dans le train et de passer plusieurs heures d'affilées enfermée avec Harry, Ron et compagnie dans un compartiment de train pourri. _

_-Ce n'est pas parce que tu serras la première dans le train que tu arriveras plus vite à Poudlard Granger ! Dit une voix sarcastique._

_Hermione sourit avant de se tourner vers Draco, Harry et Ron avaient accélérés pour lui venir en aide._

_« Qu'ils sont naïfs » se dit la brune._

_-Toi en tout cas tu ferais peut être bien d'y arriver en premier, ça pourrais t'aider à avoir tes ASPIC's Malefoy, lança la jeune femme cinglante._

_« Tu m'a cherchée mon chéri… »_

_-Ne t'en fait donc pas pour moi Granger, j'ai une prof particulière pour m'aider…_

_-Et quelle pauvre folle accepterait de te donner des cours particuliers Malefoy ? Cracha Ron, pensant voler au secours de son amie._

_-Si tu savais Weasmoche… susurra le blond, faisant écho à la pensée de Hermione_

_C'est alors que Harry intervint pour calmer les choses :_

_-Lâche nous un peu Malefoy, ok ? _

_Puis à ses amis il dit :_

_-Montons dans le train._

_-Tu peux toujours rêver Potty, moi vivant, jamais tu ne seras en paix !_

_« Un peu mélodramatique mon chéri… » Pensa Hermione en souriant._

_Harry ignora la remarque et monta dans le train suivis par Ron et Hermione._

_Une fois dans un compartiment, les trois Gryffondors rangèrent leurs valises dans les filets prévus à cet effet puis Ron et Harry questionnèrent la brune sur son voyage aux Etats-Unis. Hermione ayant prévu le coup le raconta tout un tas de mensonges et après une heure de palabre les deux garçons parurent satisfaits du récit de la jeune femme. Ensuite elle fit mine de s'intéresser à leurs propres vacances, à la fin elle conclut pour elle-même que leurs vacances avaient été des plus ennuyeuses !_

_Fatigués de les entendre raconter des âneries avec les autres Gryffondors qui étaient arrivés entre temps, la brune pris un de ses nouveaux livres de cours et l'étudia, ce qui n'étonna personne, ainsi ils la laisserait en paix jusqu'à l'arrivée au château, son irritabilité quand on la dérangeait pendant qu'elle étudiait était connue du tout Poudlard._

_A 19h30, le Poudlard Express arriva enfin en gare de Pré-au-lard et Hermione se précipita pour sortir respirer un peu d'air frais et de tranquillité, mais c'était sans compter sur Ron qui la suivit de prés, ce qui l'énerva passablement, comme si elle allait se perdre, ici ! Elle se retint de lui hurler dessus, et Merlin savait que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait ! Et continua son chemin vers les calèches, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu._

_-Hey Mione! Attends nous! Appela Ron._

_«Et si j'ai pas envie, hein ?!? Ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui là !!! »_

_La jeune femme s'arrêta et se tourna vers le rouquin l'air désolé et dit :_

_-C'est que… commença-t-elle._

_-Oui, on sait Hermignone, la coupa Harry, tu as hâte de reprendre les cours, somme tous les ans._

_«Pas vraiment non, j'ai surtout hâte que vous me foutiez la paix deux minutes !!! »_

_-Allez venez on y va, dit Ron, moi j'ai hâte de retrouver les bons repas, surtout celui de la rentrée, c'est le meilleur !!!_

_Harry, Luna, Neville, Seamus, et Ginny éclatèrent de rire alors Hermione se força à rire elle aussi pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de ses « amis » et les attendit avant de repartir en direction des calèches avec tout le groupe de Gryffondors._

_-Alors ma belle, dit Draco en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à Hermione, ton voyage et ton repas se sont bien passés ?_

_Comme la brune le fusillait du regard, le jeune homme préféra changer de sujet. _

_-J'ai regardé mon emploi du temps, on à Potion, DCFM, et SACM ensemble. C'est bien non ?_

_-Tu parles ! Comme si on allait pouvoir se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre et se parler sans que personne ne s'en offusque… !_

_-Ne sois pas défaitiste ma chérie, je peux toujours m'arranger avec Rogue pour qu'il nous mette ensemble en arrangeant ça comme une punition…_

_-Hmm, c'est déjà ça…_

_Le blond la prit par la main et la fit s'asseoir prés de lui dans le canapé._

_-Allez, tu vas rire, écoute un peu ça. Reprit il. Tu te doutes bien que quand Pansy m'a vue elle a voulue me sauter dessus ? Alors je lui ai dit que si elle me touchait elle en mourrait, elle m'a demandé pourquoi et je lui expliqué qu'une fille avec je suis sortie cet été m'a jeté un sort pour que je lui sois fidèle jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoie. _

_-Elle t'a demandé de le faire annuler au moins ?_

_-Dans le mile ! Elle n'a pas voulu croire que se soit impossible, mais elle ne se risquera tout de même pas à me toucher._

_-Vaut mieux pour elle… Dit Hermione en souriant méchamment. De toute façon, je la tuerais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de souffrir des ses hémorragies si jamais elle t'approche à moins de cinq mètres._

_-Ah !!! Enfin je te retrouve ! S'exclama Draco un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_La brune sourit, puis s'installa sur les genoux jeune homme qu'elle embrassa à pleine bouche. En quelques minutes ils étaient nus, leur désir ayant pris le dessus sur tous les mauvais moments de la journée._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8_

_Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla, Hermione ne reconnut pas son dortoir de Gryffondor, relevant légèrement la tête, elle observa la chambre où elle était et avisa Draco qui dormait prés d'elle, un instant elle sourit et se crut de nouveau en vacances. Elle allait reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller et se rendormir quand elle vit les affaires de cours du blond sur le bureau de la chambre décorée de vert et or, elle était donc vraiment de retour à Poudlard. Alors elle chercha sa montre et cria :_

_-Merde !!! Draco lève-toi ! Il est 7h50 et on a cours de potions à 8h00 !!!_

_-Oh putain !!! On est morts !!! Hurla le jeune homme. _

_En deux temps trois mouvements les deux jeunes sorciers étaient habillés et couraient dans les couloirs du château pour ne pas arriver trop en retard au cours de Rogue._

_-Mais où est donc Hermione ? demanda Ron à Harry pendant le petit déjeuné._

_-J'en sais rien, répondit le brun haussant les épaules. Elle est peut être allée à la bibliothèque en se levant, ce serait bien son genre !_

_-Ouais… je vais quand même aller demander aux filles si elles l'on vue, dit Ron l'air inquiet. _

_Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, le regard noir, les mâchoires serrées._

_-Alors ? Demanda son ami un peu inquiet face à l'air du rouquin._

_-Elle n'a pas passé la nuit dans son dortoir, lâcha-t-il énervé. Elle est sortie un tout de suite après avoir rangé ses affaires._

_Harry voulut dédramatiser et dit à son ami :_

_-En tout cas une chose est sûre, elle ne ratera pas un cours, même pas un de Rogue, on pourra lui demander des explications à ce moment là… Allez viens ! _

_Prenant soin de se séparer avant d'arriver dans les cachots de Serpentard Draco et Hermione courraient toujours, quand ils arrivèrent devant leurs salle de cour, Rogue venait d'ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer ses élèves, il regarda les deux jeunes sorciers essoufflés d'un air soupçonneux, Draco s'approcha du professeur et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille. Un sourire étrange naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme qui dit :_

_-Entrez, mais ne vous asseyez pas, tout au long de cette année vous travaillerez en binôme, et je formerais moi-même les groupes !_

_A ces mots Hermione regarda discrètement Draco qui lui sourit, tout aussi discrètement avant de détourner le regard._

_En tournant la tête vers son professeur, la brune vit que Harry et Ron la fixaient avec pour le premier un regard interrogateur et pour l'autre un regard furieux. Avaient-ils vu l'échange entre Draco et elle ?_

_« Non, impossible, c'était trop rapide et trop discret… » Se dit la jeune femme._

_Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son regard, Pansy s'approchait de Draco qui soupira en la voyant arriver._

_-Oh Dray j'espère que le professeur Rogue va nous mettre ensemble ! s'exclama la chose._

_-Oh Pansy, répondit le blond en imitant sa voix, moi j'espère que non !_

_La Serpentard hoqueta alors que Draco, Crabb et Goyle éclataient de rire et que Hermione souriait d'un air mauvais._

_-Un peu de silence ! Claqua la voix de Rogue. Bien, au premier rang, nous auront : Malefoy et Granger, Crabb et Brown, Parkinson et Londubat. Deuxième rang : Goyle et Patil, Bulstrode et Weasley, Zabini et Potter._

_Troisième rang : Flint et Finnigan, Pucey et Johnson, Higs et Bell. Installez vous et sortez vos affaires._

_Une fois à côté de Draco Hermione chuchota :_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_

_-La vérité, de toute façon il avait prévu de faire des binômes Serpentard/ Gryffondor, il a juste inversé les places entre toi et Potter. Heureusement ou j'aurais pété un câble avec lui !!! _

_Hermione sourit._

_-Bien joué tout à l'heure avec Parkinson, un pas de plus et je la tuais…_

_-C'est fou ce que tu es sexy quand tu es jalouse, dit le blond en souriant._

_-Je ne suis pas jalouse, il faut aimer pour ça, je suis juste possessive._

_-Si tu le dis… marmonna le jeune sorcier, bon mettons nous au boulot, il ne faudrait pas que Rogue change d'avis…_

_Le reste du cours fut des plus silencieux, Rogue leur avait donné à prépare une potion tue-loup, très dure à réaliser. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, tous les Gryffondors sortirent au plus vite de la salle, y compris Hermione qui devait donner le change devant ses camarades gryffondoriens. Quand elle sortit, elle vit Ron et Harry qui l'attendaient prés de la porte, le rouquin avait les mâchoires serrées et ne décrocha pas un mot alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour leur cour de métamorphose._

_« Tant mieux… » Se dit la brune._

_Le brun par contre lui demanda :_

_-Alors, ça a été le cours à côté de Malefoy ?_

_« Pas pire que de passer une heure avec vous… »_

_-Oh oui, on ne s'est pas parlé à part pour la potion, ça aurait pu être pire…_

_-Tant mieux, je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi… _

_-Et vous ça s'est bien passé ?_

_-Moi oui, répondis Harry, Zabini est presque aussi nul que moi donc la potion sera foireuse, mais on ne s'est pas entretué, on à presque rigolé quand il a faillit mettre de la mandragore pilée au lieu de la mandragore brute…_

_Hermione fit un petit sourire de circonstance et se tourna vers Ron qui n'avait toujours pas bronché._

_-Hmm… grogna le roux._

_-Bon ça suffit maintenant Ron ! s'exclama Harry. Puis se tournant vers Hermione il reprit. On s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir au petit déjeuner se matin, et les filles nous ont dit que tu n'avais passé la nuit dans votre dortoir, où étais tu ?_

_« Et merde, merde, merde et triple merde !!! Réfléchis… réfléchis…» pensa la brune._

_-En fait, dit-elle rougissante, j'ai un petit ami, j'étais avec lui cette nuit…_

_-Oh… _

_-Qui c'est ? demanda Ron énervé, les yeux lançant des éclairs._

_Hermione s'énerva et n'eut donc pas à feindre sa colère quand elle dit :_

_-Ca ne te regarde pas Ronald, c'est ma vie privée. Et tu n'as aucun droit d'être jaloux non plus, je ne t'appartiens pas à ce que je sache !!! Il aurait peut être fallut te réveiller plus tôt, on ne serait pas dans cette situation dérangeante aujourd'hui !!! Mais il est trop tard pour réaliser que je suis une fille comme les autres et que j'aurais pu être autre chose que ta meilleure amie depuis au moins deux ans. Mais maintenant il est trop tard Ronald, j'ai un petit ami et je ne le quitterai pas parce que monsieur vient de s'en rendre compte ! Alors si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est toi qu'il faut agresser, pas moi !!!_

_Sur ce elle partit en courant vers la salle de métamorphose._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? dit Ron interloqué._

_Harry soupira et dit à son ami :_

_-Elle a raison Ron, tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux, il est trop tard pour te rendre compte que tu l'aimes… _

_Le visage du rouquin se décomposa et ses yeux brillèrent, mais il retint ses larmes._

_-Allez viens, dit-il, on va être en retard pour le cour si on ne se dépêche pas._

_Harry maudit silencieusement le côté tête de mule de son ami qui ne voulait pas reconnaître ses torts mais le suivit, il ne tenait pas à subir les foudres de McGo. Une crise par jour lui suffisait amplement !!!_

_Quand les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent en cours, ils virent que Hermione s'était assise entre Lavande et Parvati, de toute évidence elle ne voulait pas être avec eux, ce qui n'étonna pas le brun, mais qui vexa encore plus le rouquin qui lança son sac sur son bureau d'un geste rageur. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

_Draco sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre claqua alors qu'il lisait confortablement installé dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminée._

_-Mais quelle bande d'abrutis !!! Cria Hermione, responsable du claquement de porte impromptu._

_-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ma belle, lança Draco en se tournant vers la furie brune._

_-Oh toi la ferme !!!_

_Sur ces mots la jeune femme s'assit sur le blond et l'embrassa sauvagement en quelques instants le baiser devint morsure, qui rouvrit la plaie toute fraîche datant de la veille, que le blond n'avait pas eu le temps de soigner ce matin à cause de leur retard. Il gémit, excitée, elle se serra encore plus contre lui et passa lascivement sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant._

_-J'ai… envie… de… toi… souffla Draco entre les lèvres de la brune._

_Elle sourit, le regarda dans les yeux, sortit une paire de menottes de la poche de sa robe de sorcière et les agita devant les yeux de son amant qui sourit aussi, sa respiration s'accélérant sous l'excitation et la curiosité devant le regard coquin de la jeune femme. L'attirant vers le lit elle lui passa les menottes aux poignets, l'attachant aux barreaux. Avec une lenteur on ne peut plus exagérée elle entreprit de le dévêtir, mais à peine avait-elle fait voler la chemise noire du blond à l'autre bout de la pièce qu'ils furent interrompus par des bruits à la fenêtre. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent un hiboux qui tapait son bec contre la vitre pour attirer l'attention des deux sorciers. _

_Passablement énervée, la brune se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre des pattes de l'oiseau avant de le flanquer dehors, peu amène. _

_-C'est pour nous deux, dit-elle, après avoir lu ce qui était écrit sur l'enveloppe. _

_-Lis la, maintenant qu'on à été interrompus… marmonna le blond boudeur._

_-Pas pour longtemps ne t'en fais pas… répondit son amante la voix pleine de promesses._

_Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à lire :_

_Mes chers enfants,_

_Je vous observe depuis quelques temps, _

_Et je n'ai pu qu'apprécier votre évolution vers _

_Le monde des ténèbres et ses charmes._

_Je tiens à vous dire que je suis tout à fait satisfait de votre union._

_Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point elle servira notre monde._

_J'espère pouvoir en parler avec vous en tête à tête_

_Ce week-end pendant votre sortie à Prés au Lard._

_Je vous retrouverais devant la cabane hurlante à 15h et je _

_Vous conduirai ailleurs pour que nous puissions parler en toute tranquillité._

_Amicalement._

_Lord Voldemort._

_Quand elle releva les yeux vers Draco il sembla à Hermione, si c'était possible, que son amant avait pâlit. Sans réfléchir elle le détacha et s'assit prés de lui sur le lit. Comme s'il refusait d'y croire, le blond prit la lettre que la jeune femme tenait toujours dans une main et la lut en silence. Après un long moment il la lâcha et la lettre tomba négligemment au sol._

_-Alors, dit Hermione d'une voix rauque, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_-Si ce n'était pas Voldemort, je dirai qu'aller lui parler n'engage à rien…_

_-Mais c'est Voldemort… murmura la brune pour elle-même._

_-C'est bien ce qui me gêne, répondit le blond qui avait entendu la réplique de son amante. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il attend de nous ?_

_-A part que l'on se range de son côté je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait nous vouloir d'autre._

_-Mieux vaut y aller, lâcha le jeune homme tendu, de toute façon si on y va pas il nous poursuivra et nous tueras sûrement quand il nous aura mis la main dessus. Et si on y va pour lui dire non, quoi qu'il nous propose, il nous poursuivra et nous tuera aussi au final…_

_-Donc autant y aller c'est sûr, mais il y a un moyen de rester en vie… _

_-Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?!? _

_Comme Hermione ne répondait rien le blond cria._

_-Tu songes vraiment à devenir mangemort ???_

_-Sûrement pas ! De toute façon ce n'est certainement pas pour ça qu'il veut nous voir, il sait très bien que nous refuserions une telle proposition, il veut nous voir pour autre chose._

_-Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?!? Va savoir ce qu'il nous a encore pondu avec son esprit de taré !!! _

_-On le découvrira samedi, répondit la brune le regard dans le vide. Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller manger avec Potty et compagnie._

_Elle se leva d'un air maussade et sortit de la chambre, laissant le blond réfléchir seul aux évènements. Quand il essaya de penser à leur futur proche il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet, après quelques minutes, il fut interrompu par Crabb, Goyle et Zabini qui venaient le chercher pour le dîner. _

_-Ron ! Souffla Harry à l'oreille de son ami. Hermione arrive, souvient toi de ce qu'on a dit, tu lui présente tes excuses et tu pries très fort Merlin, Bouddha, Dieu ou qui tu veux pour qu'elle les accepte. _

_-Ok, murmura le roux dont le teint virait lentement au blanc…_

_En arrivant la brune s'assit prés de Harry et ignora Ron qui était de plus en plus nerveux. Le brun lui donna un petit coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table pour le faire réagir._

_-Heu… Hermione, commença-t-il, je… je voudrais te présenter mes excuses pour ce matin. Tu as raison, ta vie privée ne me regarde pas sauf si tu m'en parles de toi -même, mais j'étais inquiet que tu n'ais pas dormi dans ton dortoir cette nuit. C'est pour ça que je t'ai agressée avec mes questions. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop et que tu pourras m'excuser._

_Pendant qu'il parlait la brune s'était servie à manger et commençait son dîner sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle allait répondre quand des hurlements retentirent à la table des Serpentards, s'était Draco qui s'en prenait à Pansy devait avoir tenté de l'approcher une fois de plus. Et dans l'état de nerf actuel du blond, cette fois ça ne passait pas._

_-Mais quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que je ne t'aime pas ? Hurlait-t-il. Et que je ne t'aimerais jamais ! Si je t'ai supportée jusque là c'est parce que nos pères étaient amis, mais maintenant c'est fini, alors fou moi la paix !!! Le sort dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour n'était pas une simple invention pour t'éloigner de moi, si tu me touches tu mourras comme toute autre qui me toucherait d'ailleurs ! Et ne me demande pas de lever le sort car d'une part je n'en ai pas envie puisque ça t'éloigne au moins un peu de moi, et d'autre part je ne peux pas le faire, même celle qui l'a jeté ne le peux pas !!! Alors tu me fous la paix c'est clair, les chattes en chaleur c'est pas mon truc, et encore moins les chattes en chaleur comme toi ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, c'est clair cette fois ???_

_Quand il eut fini sa tirade Draco réalisa que le calme s'était fait dans toute la grande salle dés qu'il avait commencé à hurler, il défia tout le monde du regard puis se leva et sortit de la salle d'un air hautain et on ne peut plus énervé._

_De son côté Hermione remercia silencieusement Merlin qu'aucun des profs de Poudlard n'ai assisté à la scène, ils avaient quittés la grande salle quand elle y arrivait. Si Dumbledore avait été là Draco aurait été bon pour une convocation et dans son état, il n'aurait sûrement plus répondu de ses paroles et aurait pu tout révéler au directeur. Au courant de tout, le vieux se serait précipité sur son cheval blanc pour les remettre dans le droit chemin et les empêcher de voir Voldemort samedi. _

_Ils étaient passés à un cheveu de la catastrophe, et à cause de Parkinson bien sur, la chose était recroquevillé sur elle-même et tremblait de tous ses membres, quand Milicent Bulstrode lui mit une main amicale sur l'épaule pour la calmer elle hurla et s'enfuit en courant, suivie de près par son amie qui voulait la calmer. _

_La brune eut un sourire mauvais et reprit son repas sans se préoccuper de Ron qui attendait toujours qu'elle accepte ou refuse ses excuses. Harry pour sa part se remit aussi à manger comme tout le monde dans la grande salle qui devint beaucoup plus silencieuse qu'avant l'esclandre. Le calme était parfois coupé par les murmures de quelques élèves qui se demandaient qui avait pu jeté un tel sort sur Draco Malefoy et ce qui avait pu l'énerver à tel point qu'il s'en prenne à Pansy Parkinson avec tant de rage. Quant elle eut fini son repas Hermione se leva et partit sans un mot pour Harry et Ron, en sortant de la grande salle elle se dirigea vers les cuisines puis retourna à la chambre du blond avec les bras pleins de nourriture._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10_

_Quand on frappa à la porte Draco alla ouvrir machinalement se disant que si c'était Parkinson il l'étriperait a main nue, il fut donc soulagé de trouver Hermione qui lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant d'entrer et de déposer les victuailles qu'elle avait ramenées sur le bureau du blond. _

_-Ca va mieux mon chéri ? Lui demanda-t-elle._

_-Ca fait du bien de décompresser, lâcha le jeune homme avec un sourire. Au moins maintenant elle devrait me foutre la paix, non ?_

_-Ca c'est sur, tu étais… effrayant ! Parkinson était tellement secouée qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille, Bulstrode va avoir besoin de courage pour la calmer. Et ce silence dans la salle quand tu es parti ! Tu as fais ta petite impression, tu sais ? _

_-A vrai dire je m'en doutais un peu… répondit le sorcier en s'avançant vers le bureau et en se servant à manger. Toutes ces émotions m'ont données faim ! _

_-Alors dépêche toi de manger, parce que moi aussi j'ai faim… mais de toi ! Susurra la brune à l'oreille du blond tout en la lui mordillant._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco se trouvait de nouveau attaché aux barreaux de son lit avec une Hermione très coquine sur lui qui prenait un malin plaisir à le dévêtir avec une infinie lenteur. Quand la brune lui caressa tendrement le torse puis le détacha le blond la regarda d'un air étonné, dans ses yeux il vit la crainte qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui montrer quand ils avaient réfléchis à la lettre de Voldemort. Alors il l'attira tendrement à lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse nu, il lui caressa les cheveux, lui déposa quelques baisers sur le front. Après quelques instants, elle leva les yeux vers son amant et dit dans un souffle :_

_-Fais moi l'amour Draco…_

_Le blond fut touché par la détresse et la douceur qu'il percevait dans le regard de son amante. Avec douceur, il défit chaque bouton de son chemisier, accompagnant chaque geste d'un baiser toujours plus doux que le précédent. Quand il l'eut débarrassée de son chemisier et de son soutien gorge il caressa la peau satiné et encore dorée de sa belle, puis il la couvrit de baiser lui donnant la tendresse dont elle avait besoin. Le souffle de la brune s'accéléra comme celui de Draco et elle lui rendait ses caresses et ses baisers avec fougue mais avec douceur, ce soir les deux amants se découvraient sous le signe de la tendresse, pour exorciser leur peur. Cette nuit là ils firent l'amour au lieu de faire la haine, cette nuit là ils s'aimaient au lieu de se posséder, cette nuit là ils vivaient au lieu de mourir. Puis, comblés, épuisés, ils s'endormirent, Hermione dans les bras de son amant._

_Le lendemain matin quand elle se réveilla Hermione se souvint de la soirée de la veille, et se sentit mal à l'aise. Regardant l'heure elle soupira de soulagement, il était 6h00 du matin et elle ne commençait ses cours qu'à 9h00. Tout doucement elle sortit du lit pour ne pas réveiller Draco qui même s'il commençait à 8h00 pouvait encore se permettre de dormir une heure. Elle s'habilla silencieusement et lança un sort de réveil pour que le blond ne se réveille pas en retard comme la veille puis elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre._

_Se retrouvant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où personne n'était encore présent vu l'heure matinale, la brune s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée et repensa aux moments de faiblesse que Draco et elle avaient eu la veille. Qu'ils aient peur suite à la lettre de Voldemort était on ne peut plus normal, après tout, quand il demandait à vous voir c'était soit pour vous tuer, soit pour vous asservir… Mais ils n'auraient pas du se laisser porter par cette peur ! C'était un signe de faiblesse, rien de tel pour donner envie à Voldemort de les tuer au lieu de les enrôler. A y réfléchir, quelle était la meilleure option ? Hermione ne le savait pas, mais ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est qu'elle et Draco étaient bien trop jeunes pour mourir. Se levant pour aller prendre une douche avant que la salle de bain soit monopolisée par les autres filles, elle se fit une promesse : jamais plus elle ne céderait à la panique, et elle empêcherait aussi Draco d'y céder si nécessaire._

_Quand il se réveilla à la sonnerie du sort lancé par Hermione, Draco sursauta et se tournant dans son lit il vit que la jeune femme n'était plus là, après quelques instants il se leva et annula le sort à l'aide de sa baguette. Il se doucha et s'habilla puis alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Quand il y entra, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui et le silence se fit, il les ignora et alla s'asseoir à sa table, quand il fut assit les conversations reprirent. Il n'avait pas vue Hermione à la table des Gryffondors, réfléchissant, il se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas cours avant 9h00 pour leur cours commun de SACM. Il songea à leur soirée, qui avait pris une tournure des plus étonnantes ! Ils avaient fait l'amour, ils n'avaient pas simplement couchés ensemble comme d'habitude, ils avaient eu peur aussi, et s'étaient rassuré l'un l'autre. _

_« Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous a pris ? Pourquoi avoir réagi d'une telle façon ? »_

_Ca ne devait plus se reproduire, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être faible, surtout pas maintenant, à quelques jours de leur rencontre avec Voldemort. Désormais, c'était une question de vie ou de mort… Le blond savait que Hermione s'en rendait compte elle aussi, et qu'elle prendrait la même décision que lui, si ce n'était pas déjà fait._

_A 9h00 alors qu'il attendait avec ses camarades Serpentards devant la cabane de Hagrid l'arrivée des Gryffondors pour que le cours commence, il aperçut de loin Hermione qui arrivait en riant avec Ron et Harry, et il ne put s'empêcher d'en être jaloux. Il se força à rester calme, après leur moment de faiblesse de la veille il ne voulait pas laisser voir à la jeune femme qu'il était jaloux, c'était une faiblesse qu'il s'était toujours interdit d'avoir, mais cette fille le rendait dingue, et il avait parfois du mal à contrôler sa jalousie. Même s'il savait pertinemment que la brune jouait la comédie et qu'elle en avait de plus en plus mare de Potty et compagnie, elle était à lui, et à personne d'autre !_

_Quand Hermione vit Draco prés de la cabane de Hagrid, entouré de ses « amis » Serpentards, elle fut soulagée de la arborer la même attitude qu'il avait depuis toujours, hautaine et fière. Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'aborder le sujet de leur petite faiblesse, elle le savait, il avait prit la même décision qu'elle, plus jamais ils ne se laisseraient aller de la sorte. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le blond hocha légèrement la tête en guise de salutation et elle fit de même puis retourna à sa conversation avec Harry et Ron._

_-Je suis content d'avoir SACM, ça va nous permettre de voir Hagrid parce que depuis la rentrée on pas eu le temps de passer lui dire bonjour, dit le brun enthousiaste. _

_-Normal, bougonna le rouquin, avec tout les devoirs dont nous couvre les profs on risque d'avoir beaucoup moins de temps libre qu'avant…_

_« Vraiment quel crétin ! On va passer nos ASPIC's c'est logique qu'on ai plus de travail ! »_

_-Ron, répondit Hermione ne souriant, c'est l'année de nos examens, si on à plus de travail c'est parce que le programme de septième année est chargé, et puis ça nous prépare pour nos études supérieures. _

_-Pourquoi j'étais sur que tu allais me répondre un truc dans ce genre là, hein ?_

_Harry sourit à la remarque de son ami, et la jeune femme lança à Ron un regard lourd de sens qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est à ce moment là que Hagrid sortit de chez lui et que le cours commença. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11_

_-Quelle heure est-il Harry ? demanda Hermione à son ami alors qu'ils se promenaient avec Ron dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. _

_-14h45, pourquoi ?_

_-Il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai prévu de rentrer tôt pour faire mon devoir d'arithmencie. On se voit au dîner ! _

_Puis la jeune femme s'éloigna d'eux en courant._

_-Elle est vraiment perturbée par ses histoires d'ASPIC's, dit Ron en regardant les longs cheveux bruns de Hermione qui volaient derrière elle. _

_-Hmm, marmonna Harry qui avait déjà tourné la tête vers la vitrine de Zonko. _

_-J'ai cru que tu allais être en retard ma chérie, dit Draco en souriant quand il vit Hermione qui arrivait à la cabane hurlante._

_-Je ne suis jamais en retard, mon chéri, répondit la brune avant d'embrasser fougueusement le jeune homme._

_-Hmm, hmm…_

_Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre en se tournant vers la personne qui venait d'attirer leur attention, baguettes en main ils étaient prêts à en découdre pour que leur relation reste secrète._

_-Doucement mes enfants, ce n'est que moi, susurra la voix sifflante de Voldemort._

_Il était plus grand que Hermione l'aurait cru, très mince, le teint pâle, mais d'aspect maladif, ses yeux rouges aux pupilles de serpent étaient hypnotisant. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire un serpent brodé sur le cœur avec des fils argentés. _

_Le Lord Noir sourit devant l'air partagé des deux jeunes gens et dit :_

_-Ne vous inclinez pas mes enfants, vous n'êtes pas à mon service. Approchez, prenez ma main, nous allons transplaner vers un lieu plus tranquille._

_Hermione et Draco s'approchèrent doucement de Voldemort et levèrent leurs mains vers ses mains tendues, leur contact était glacial et pourtant agréable d'une certaine façon… _

_Tout devint flou autour d'eux, ils sentirent leur estomac qui se retournait dans leur abdomen, au moment où ils eurent l'impression que leur déjeuner allait se faire la male la sensation disparut tout à coup, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. _

_Ils étaient dans une pièce qui, étonnement était très éclairée, la décoration était relativement sobre pour le propriétaire des lieux, les murs et le sol étaient de couleur crème, au centre une grande table de bois teinté noir était entourée de ses quatre chaises. Dans un angle un feu crépitait dans une cheminée, en face un canapé et plusieurs fauteuils bordeaux étaient installés en formant un U, pour permettre aux convives assis de tous se voir, sur le mur en face de la cheminée il y avait un grand tableau frappé des armoiries de Salazar Serpentard, sous le tableau un grand bureau de chêne foncé était couvert de documents divers._

_-Asseyez-vous mes enfants, asseyez-vous… murmura Voldemort en montrant le canapé d'une main._

_Les deux amants se regardèrent brièvement puis allèrent s'installer l'un à côté de l'autre, Lord Voldemort lui s'assit en face d'eux en souriant étrangement._

_-Bien…bien…très bien…, murmura le Lord Noir._

_La main de Hermione serra un peu plus fort la main du blond, mais son visage resta impassible et le jeune homme lui répondit d'une pression rassurante, son visage vierge de toute émotion._

_-Que nous voulez vous ? Demanda-t-il à Voldemort._

_-Quelle impatience mon cher ! Quelle impatience ! Ah… tel père, tel…_

_-Je ne suis PAS comme mon père ! Cria le blond._

_-Draco ! S'exclama Hermione. Calme-toi..._

_Voldemort sourit puis reprit._

_-Non bien sur, mon garçon, bien sur. Disons seulement que vous le vouliez ou non votre père et vous avez quelques similitudes, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que vous êtes sa copie conforme._

_-Que nous voulez vous ? Répéta le jeune homme. _

_-Je voudrais vous faire écouter quelque chose._

_Voldemort se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers son bureau, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une boite noire puis revint s'asseoir en face des deux jeunes gens. Il l'ouvrit et tendit la boite ouverte à Draco, Hermione retint son souffle quand elle vit se qu'il y avait à l'intérieur._

_-Une prophétie… dit-elle dans un souffle. Pou…pourquoi ? Co…comment ?_

_-Cette prophétie vous concerne tout les deux, donc je tiens à ce que vous en preniez connaissance, et j'ai pu me la procurer en gardant toute mon intégrité mentale il y a longtemps, avant que le ministère ne me pourchasse, car elle me concerne aussi, ma chère, ainsi que ce cher Potter. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il l'entende, il irait tout de suite la rapporter à Dumbledore qui s'empresserait de contrecarrer mes projets. Brisez la sphère Draco._

_Le jeune homme sortit une sphère de verre de la boite, regarda la fumée blanche y tournoyer un moment puis la lâcha. La sphère mit beaucoup trop de temps à toucher le sol pour Draco et Hermione, le bruit du verre brisé les fit sursauter._

_Une silhouette s'éleva dans les airs, c'était une femme d'une grande beauté, mais sa voix froide et dure démentait cette beauté._

_« Dans une souffrance commune le Serpent et la Lionne s'uniront quand l'espoir remplira le cœur du Phénix, le Survivant sera trahit par celle qu'il considère comme une sœur. Naîtra alors l'enfant du Serpent et de la Lionne, ils s'immergeront dans les ténèbres avec le fruit de leur union, le Lord Noir en fera ses enfants. L'espoir flétrira quand les Ténèbres grandiront. L'espoir flétrira quand les Ténèbres grandiront… »_

_Hermione et Draco étaient blêmes et Voldemort sourit de plus belle._

_-Je suppose que vous vous reconnaissez Miss Granger ? Et vous aussi Mr. Malefoy ? _

_La jeune femme fut la première à se reprendre et dit :_

_-Donc, en vous appuyant sur cette prophétie, vous attendez de nous que nous nous rallions à vous et que nous concevions un enfant que nous sommes sensé vous confier pour que vous en fassiez le disciple des Ténèbres par excellence. Mais comment comptez-vous nous amener à vous être fidèles ? Vous et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas par la peur ou l'intimidation, Draco comme moi n'a rien à perdre…_

_Voldemort sourit aux propos de la jeune femme, ce qui les déstabilisa encore un peu plus, puis prit la parole :_

_-Le défaut le plus rependu chez l'être humain et qui l'est encore plus chez les sorciers dotés d'un potentiel tel que le notre : l'envie. Et plus particulièrement dans votre cas, l'envie de savoir et de pouvoir, rien n'est plus important pour vous n'est-ce pas mes enfants ? Et puis, pensez à l'enfant que vous aurez conçu, au pouvoir dont il disposera… ! N'est-ce pas ce que vous désirez Miss Granger ? Le Lord Noir sourit de plus belle et son visage en fut presque redevenu celui d'un homme et plus celui d'un serpent. D'un coup son visage reprit tout son sérieux et sa voix aussi._

_-Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je nous aurais organisé une rencontre avant de vous avoir observés et cernés ? Il se fait tard, reprit Voldemort d'une voix redevenue charmeuse, je vais vous ramener aux abords de Poudlard. Vos mains._

_Les deux jeunes sorciers prirent les mains du Lord Noir et quelques instants plus tard ils étaient dans un bosquet d'arbres prés du portail d'entré de l'école._

_Ils lâchèrent la main du sorcier qui transplana en leur souriant une nouvelle fois._

_Draco et Hermione se regardèrent, puis rentrèrent au château sans même penser à se lâcher la main ou à prendre des chemins différents, finis les faux semblants, l'heure n'était plus aux cachotteries d'enfants._

_Ils ne croisèrent personne dans le parc de Poudlard, leur pas laissaient une piste dans la neige vierge qui couvrait le sol. Par contre dans le château beaucoup d'élèves les virent revenir du parc main dans la main, tout à leurs réflexions les deux jeunes sorciers n'y firent même pas attention, ils étaient ailleurs._

_Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte de la chambre de Draco refermée sur eux qu'ils se lâchèrent la main. Hermione s'assit sur le lit du blond ses jambes refusant de la soutenir plus longtemps, elle était prise de vertige._

_-Ca va aller ? Demanda Draco._

_Elle haussa les épaules et il s'assit prés d'elle._

_-Draco, je…je ne savait pas si je devais t'en parler ou non, mais maintenant il est clair que oui, murmura la jeune femme soudain très pâle._

_-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, je vais aller chercher Mrs. Pomfresh._

_-Pas la peine, je sais ce que j'ai, passe moi mon sac !_

_Le blond se leva et alla chercher le sac de Hermione qu'il lui tendit en se rasseyant, elle en sortit un flacon remplit d'une potion bleue aux reflets verts. Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de pâlir, il avait reconnu la potion._

_-Par Merlin ! Tu es enceinte ! S'exclama-t-il les yeux rivés sur le flacon que Hermione portait à ses lèvres. _

_-Tu connais cette potion ? S'étonna-t-elle._

_-Ma mère en prenait il y a trois ans quand elle était enceinte, contre les nausée, mais elle a perdu le bébé. Tu comptais te faire avorter ? Demanda Draco en se rappelant ce que Hermione lui avais dit quand il était venu s'asseoir prés d'elle._

_-J'hésitais, répondit-elle devant le regard furieux de son amant. On ne peut tout de même pas dire que l'on forme un couple des plus aimant ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien lui apporter à cet enfant ? Voilà pourquoi j'hésitais à me faire avorter Draco!_

_-Le pouvoir…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-On pourrait lui offrir le pouvoir, répéta le blond qui fixai le vide devant lui. _

_La dispute qui éclata un peu plus tard, dans les escaliers du dortoir des garçons pour finir en plein milieu de la salle commune, et qui déchira le trio gryffondorien fut le sujet de discussion favori du tout Poudlard pendant plusieurs semaines. La douce et calme Hermione Granger s'était transformée en une vraie furie et avait crié les pires horreurs à Ron et à Harry, les Gryffondors qui assistaient à la scène étaient tellement surpris par l'attitude de la jeune femme et par le fait qu'elle sortait apparemment avec Draco Malefoy qu'ils ne purent réagir qu'au moment où elle claqua la porte de la salle commune derrière elle. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Ron et Harry, le roux étaient rouge de fureur et sortit lui aussi de la salle en claquant la porte, ce qui fit hurler la grosse dame qui se fit rapidement incendier par le jeune homme. Harry quant à lui était pétrifié et avait les larmes aux yeux, quand Giny voulut s'approcher de lui il la repoussa et monta dans son dortoir d'un pas vif._

_De la salle commune tout le monde put entendre les objets que le brun jetait à travers la pièce en hurlant et le bruit de ses poings heurtant les murs. Après quelques minutes Giny excédée monta le rejoindre et après quelques temps, la jeune femme descendit avec Harry à ses côtés, les poings en sang, elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Quand la porte se referma sur eux un silence horriblement lourd retomba dans la tour des Gryffondors._

_Le soir même Hermione était dans le bureau du directeur pour lui demander de repasser sous le Choixpeau, le directeur accepta intrigué, plusieurs élèves avaient déjà émis cette requête depuis les premiers jours de l'école, mais c'était arrivé assez rarement. _

_La jeune femme posa donc de nouveau le Choixpeau sur sa tête et quelques secondes plus tard il dit :_

_-Serpentard !_

_Dumbledore était étonné mais ne le montra en rien, comme il n'y avait plus de place dans les dortoirs des Serpentards il lui assigna une chambre dans l'aile des préfets. _

_« Inutile…Je ne m'en servirait pas… » Se dit la brune._

_Alors sans un mot pour son directeur, Hermione sortit et retrouva Draco dans sa chambre qui faisait les cents pas._

_-C'est partit, dit-elle. Je suis repassée sous le Choixpeau qui m'a mise à Serpentard, j'ai définitivement fermé leurs clapets à St Potter et à son petit chien ! Me voilà enfin libre de faire ce que je veux, avec qui je veux !_

_Le blond sourit, s'assit sur le canapé et sortit un sachet de poudre blanche d'une boite d'argent ouvragé qui était sur la table basse. Il vida le sachet sur la table et forma des lignes d'un geste de sa baguette magique, il ouvrit de nouveau la boite d'argent et en sortit une paille qu'il tendit à son amante._

_-Tiens, tu l'as bien mérité ma belle._

_-Hmm, mais il va falloir que je diminue jusqu'à l'accouchement, sinon le bébé va naître accro ou ne naîtra pas du tout. _

_-Il ne faudrait pas déjà décevoir Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota le blond à l'oreille de la brune qui s'était déjà penché sur les lignes de poudre._

_-Arrêtes ! Dit-elle sèchement. Envoie lui plutôt une lettre pour faire part de notre décision ! _

_Le blond s'écarta boudeur et Hermione inspira la moitié des lignes blanches avant de se déshabiller et de s'allonger voluptueusement sur le lit. Draco posa la lettre sur son bureau, il l'enverrait demain, se dirigea vers la table basse, inspira les dernières lignes de poudre blanche. Ensuite il se tourna vers son amante nue sur le lit et d'un geste de sa baguette magique il l'attacha aux montants du lit avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 

Le lendemain matin en entrant dans la grande salle main dans la main Draco et Hermione furent confrontés à une foule de regards noirs, qu'ils ignorèrent royalement. Cependant, la brune ne put retenir un sourire en voyant les yeux cernés de Harry et Ron ainsi que les mains enflées et bandées du brun

Le couple s'installa à la table des Serpentards, tournant le dos à Dumbledore qui regardait Hermione avec deception et tristesse, où tout les élèves n'étaient pas très heureux de recevoir Hermione dans leurs rangs, Pansy Parkinson étaient évidemment la cheftaine de ses détracteurs, mais qui oserais contredire le choix de Draco Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards ?

Les deux amants mangèrent en silence, ignorant les hoquets choqués de Miss face de Bouledogue, chose bien difficile puisqu'elle était attablée en face d'eux… Leur repas terminè ils se levèrent et partirent vers les cachots pour leur cours de potion.

Quand ils entrèrent dans leur salle de cours, ils y trouvèrent le professeur Rogue qui faisait les cent pas autour de son bureau.

-Bonjour professeur, dirent les deux amants.

-Bonjour Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger…répondit l'homme avec un hochement de tête. Tenez, il leur tendit un parchemin, ceci est pour vous.

Draco prit le parchemin et le lut, une seule phrase y était écrite : Vous avez fait le bon choix. Le blond sourit et donna la lettre à sa petite amie qui sourit à son tour.

Draco alla s'asseoir au premier rang, Hermione elle s'approcha de Rogue et lui murmura :

-Peut-être allez-vous enfin me respecter maintenant que nous sommes du même côté, n'est-ce pas Sévérus ?

Sur ces mots la brune rejoignit son petit ami au premier rang, laissant Sévérus planté devant son bureau qui se retenais, non sans mal, de lancer une de ses remarques acerbe à la jeune femme, qui était maintenant sa supérieure hiérarchique parmi les mangemorts… Entendant des pas dans le couloir, le professeur de potion se reprit et accueillit ses élèves avec son habituelle froideur.

Après deux heures éprouvantes où relativement agréables de potion, tout dépend de quel côté on se place, les serpentards qiuttèrent les cachots pour la salle de métamorphose, alors que les gryffondors allaient en cours de botanique.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe de McGonagal Hermione eut droit à un autre regard déçu, qu'elle ignora tout autant que les autres regards qu'on lui lançait depuis le matin. Après ce cours de métamorphose, les deux amants retournèrent à leur chambre. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur Draco que la brune sortit un sachet de poudre blanche de la boite ouvragée sur la table basse et prépara de fines lignes qu'elle inspira unes par unes avec un billet américain roulé en paille.

-Gourmande va ! La gronda gentilement le blond en sortant à son tour un sachet de poudre qu'il liquida en un rien de temps.

-Tu peux parler… répondit Hermione en le voyant faire.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, d'un rire dément provoqué par la drogue qui courait maintenant dans leurs veines, éveillant leurs sens à un degré supérieur de perception. Allongés sur leur lit ils fixaient le plafond y voyant chacun des choses différentes, une chaleur bouillonnante s'empara bientôt de leurs corps, et de petits rires s'échappaient parfois de leur gorges…

Distraitement Hermione passa sa main sous la chemise de son amant et commença à caresser son torse pâle, quand elle s'acharna sur ses tétons le blond se mit à gémir et les caresses de la brune se firent plus insistantes, ses mains délaissant le torse du jeune homme pour aller visiter une autre partie de son corps… Sous cette nouvelle caresse il se cambra de plaisir et Hermione sourit tel un fauve sur le point d'avoir sa proie. Elle le dévêtit et le chevaucha, agaçant son torse de doux baisers ou de soudaines morsures, chaque contact de la bouche de la brune sur son corps paraissait à Draco plus suave que le précédent… Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps il la déshabilla à son tour avec une ferveur presque religieuse, elle fut nue en quelques instants. Les mains du blond parcoururent le corps voluptueux de la jeune femme la faisant frissonner de plaisir ou d'attente… Les baisers de la brune se firent plus fougueux, s'attardant sur le cou de son amant elle suça longuement sa jugulaire saillante puis avec une infinie lenteur elle descendit le long du torse pâle, agaçant ses tétons et son nombril en même temps que ses mains habiles s'activaient sur la virilité de Draco qui gémissait de plus en plus. Quand elle prit son sexe dans sa bouche, le blond eut le souffle coupé par la vague de plaisir qui l'assaillit, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau veloutée de Hermione qui gémit du plaisir de son amant et fit de lents aller retour de sa bouche sur le sexe durci du jeune homme. Sa respiration se fit saccadée sous les assauts des vagues de plaisir qui montaient en lui, soudain Draco prit Hermione par les bras et la fit remonter brusquement tout en l'allongeant sur le lit pour, à son tour goûter au fruit du plaisir pendant que ses mains caressaient les seins durcis de la brune qui se cambra rapidement en gémissant sous le plaisir que lui procurait Draco. Quand la jeune femme se mit à trembler sous la jouissance, Draco remonta lui mordre le cou et la poitrine puis pénétra en elle d'un coup de rein puissant, commençant par de lents aller retour, puis accélérant au rythme des gémissements de la brune qui enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau tendre de son dos. Sentant la jouissance arriver il s'activa de plus en plus vite avec des coup de reins de plus en plus puissants. Quand Hermione se cambra brusquement en criant presque son plaisir, Draco fut envahit par sa propre jouissance et gémit à son tour en retombant dans les bras de la brune qui l'enlaça.

Quelques instants après, épuisés, ils s'endormirent, oubliant l'après midi de cours qui les attendaient. Parmi les serpentards de leurs classes, beaucoup imaginèrent diverses raisons pour leur absence, celle qui revenait le plus souvant était bien sur la bonne mais Pansy Parkinson se refusait de les entendre, espérant encore que son Drakychounet ne s'était pervertis au point de coucher avec une sang de bourbe !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 

Vers vingt heures, quand Draco et Hermione se réveillèrent, se fut au son du bec d'un hibou qui toquait à la fenêtre de leur chambre. La jeune femme se leva paresseusement et alla ouvrir au volatile qui lâcha son parchemin sur le lit et repartit aussitôt par où il était venu.

-C'est une lettre de mes parents, soupira Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il peuvent bien me vouloir encore….

-Ouvre là, tu verras bien, dit Hermione en se rallongeant sur le lit.

« Mon fils,

J'ai appris de notre Ami commun ton ralliement à notre cause, ainsi que l'entrée dans la famille de Miss Granger et de votre futur enfant à venir. Ta mère et moi en sommes ravis et nous vous invitons à fêter cela avec d'autres amis, lors d'une réception pour annoncer vos fiançailles le samedi 15 octobre à 20h00, au manoir.

Cordialement, tes parents. »

-Non mais c'est pas vrais ?!? Hurla le blond. Il faut toujours qu'ils contrôlent ma vie ces deux là, ils sont infernaux !!! Même maintenant que je suis leur supérieur ils faut qu'ils me montrent encore et toujours qu'ils contrôle ma vie !

Hermione à côté de lui riait franchement, voyant le regard noir que Draco lui lança elle se calma et dit :

-Calme toi chéri, de toute façon il aurait bien fallut y songer un jour, non ? Dis-toi que tes parents s'occupent de la partie désagréable des fiançailles pour nous : l'organisation ! Ce sont des prises de tête en moins pour nous…

-Hmm… bougonna le jeune homme.

Le reste de la semaine fut relativement calme, hormis le fait que les disputes entre Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient attisées par le changement de camp de Hermione. Chez les Gryffondors, tout le monde essayait de remonter le morale de Ron et Harry, sans grand résultat, Ron était de plus en plus morose mais la colère l'emportait sur le reste. En effet le rouquin depuis leur dispute avec la brune, vouait une haine des plus féroce au Prince des Serpentards qui avait osé corrompre sa douce Hermiognone, de ce fait, Ron se plongeait dans les études et le quidditch pour en remontrer à Malefoy junior.

Harry de son côté, ne parlait plus à personne qu'à Ron et Giny mais seulement de temps à autre, la perte de sa meilleure amie, de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur avait étouffé tout l'espoir qu'il avait d'en finir enfin rapidement avec Voldemort et son règne.

Le trio d'or n'était plus et cela s'en ressentait non seulement chez les Gryffondors, mais aussi dans les autres maisons de l'école… Si Hermione Granger, la Gryffondor par excellence, douce et sociale pouvait se joindre à Voldemort et devenir l'être froid et cruel qu'elle était à présent, qui pouvait résister aux Ténèbres ? Tel était l'avis général de la plupart des occupants de Poudlard et de l'ordre du Phœnix. Peu à peu l'espoir se mourrait… Et les Ténèbres grandissaient…

Le samedi arriva bien vite, et la première leçon de Voldemort à ses « élèves », comme la semaine précédente, les deux amants retrouvèrent le mage noir aux environs de la cabane hurlante où ils transplanèrent pour la demeure du lord.

-Asseyez-vous mes enfants, leur dit Voldemort quand ils furent arrivés.

Comme la fois précédente les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, face au Lord Noir.

-Bien, dites-moi comment s'est passé cette semaine à Poudlard ?

-Vos espions en place ne vous ont rien raconté ? Demanda Hermione.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial.

-Oh ils m'ont tout raconté, ma douce enfant, seulement j'aimerais avoir vos impressions personnelles.

-Je vais par contre vous apprendre une chose que vos espions ne savent pas, dit la jeune femme en souriant, j'attends un enfant de Draco.

Un sourire vainqueur naquit sur les lèvres du mage qui déclara :

-Tout s'annonce très bien mes enfants, je suis fière de vous. Maintenant, racontez-moi votre semaine à Poudlard.

Draco prit parole, craignant que Hermione ne puisse s'empêcher d'être de nouveau sarcastique avec leur mentor :

-Eh bien, après notre entrevue, une fois dans ma chambre à Poudlard, Hermione m'a annoncée qu'elle était enceinte. Nous nous sommes concertés et nous avons décidé d'adhérer à votre cause, elle est donc allée voir Dumbledore et à demandé à repasser sous le Choixpeau, qui bien sur l'a mise à Serpentard.

-Hmm hmm… L'interrompit la brune qui poursuivit. Ensuite je suis allée chercher mes affaires dans la tour de Gryffondor pour déménager dans la chambre de Draco. Bien évidemment je suis tombée sur Potter et Weasley, avec qui j'ai eu…une petite altercation dirons-nous. Pour finir la semaine à été calme, hormis les malaises à répétition de Parkinson à chaque fois qu'elle nous voyait Draco et moi nous embrasser ou nous toucher, et les regards noirs que tout le monde me jette en plus de ceux déçus de Dumbly et McGo…

Voldemort éclata de rire.

-Dumbly, hein ? Mignon le surnom… Bien, pour vous récompenser d'avoir fais le bon choix, je vais vous faire un petit cadeau.

Draco et Hermione se regardèrent un peu inquiets, ils se méfiaient des « cadeaux » que pouvais faire le Lord Noir…

-Voyons, mes enfant, les gourmanda le mage avec un sourire en coin, pourquoi doutez vous de moi ? Quelle raison aurais-je de vous nuire maintenant que vous vous êtes ralliés à ma cause ?

Les deux jeunes sorciers haussèrent les épaules.

-Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, mettons-nous d'accord sur un point important, pour que notre plan d'anéantissement de ces chers Dumbly et Potter, il faut que ta grossesse, ma chère enfant reste cachée jusqu'à ton accouchement.

Les deux amants hochèrent la tête.

-Donc, j'ai décidé de vous offrir le don de métamorphose à tous les deux, cela permettra de cacher la grossesse de Hermione ainsi que d'assurer votre anonymat lorsque vous serrez en mission.

Le brun et la brune eurent tous deux un sourire de joie et de convoitise, provoqué par l'idée de l'acquisition d'un nouveau pouvoir.

Le Lord leur sourit en retour, d'un sourire inquiétant. Levant sa baguette il la pointa sur les deux amant, qui instinctivement se prirent la main.

-Métamorphosis Voluntibus, dit Voldemort.

Deux éclairs multicolores jaillirent de sa baguette et chacun toucha l'un des deux sorciers.

Ils hurlèrent de douleur en chœur serrant plus fort encore la main de leur compagnon pour se donner la force de résister. Ils leur semblait que leurs sangs bouillaient dans leurs veines, que leurs peaux s'arrachaient de leurs corps, leurs yeux se révulsèrent soudaineme,nt alors qu'ils eurent l'impression que leurs corps se disloquaient, que leurs os se brisaient en miettes.

La douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, leurs respirations se stabilisèrent, leurs rythmes cardiaques aussi, tout revenait à la normale… Seul restait le souvenir de la douleur et les traces des larmes qui avaient coulées sans qu'ils puisent se contrôler. Voldemort eut un sourire presque compatissant et leur dit :

-Prenez mes mains mes enfants, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous ramène à Poudlard.

Une foi de retour à la cabane hurlante les deux amants prirent une calèche pour retourner à l'école, ils étaient tout juste capables de tenir debout alors marcher prés de deux kilomètres pour rentrer… Une fois arrivés à l'entrée du château ils montèrent lentement les marches qui les menèrent au grand hall, puis ils prirent le chemin de leur cambre où ils s'affalèrent littéralement sur le lit pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves, toujours main dans la main.

Les quelques élèves qu'ils avaient croisés dans l'enceinte du château alors qu'ils retournaient à leur chambres avaient étés effrayés par l'air épuisé et maladif des deux jeunes gens, le soir au repas milles et unes rumeurs couraient sur les raison de cet état, toute plus où moins liées à vous-savez-sui, mai les deux principaux concernés n'étaient pas là pour les entendre, et heureusement pour ceux qui murmuraient dans leur dos…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 

Le lendemain le couple se réveilla avec une atroce migraine qui leur vrillait le crane, la lumière du soleil leur était insupportable, ils fermèrent les rideaux et saluèrent l'obscurité bienfaitrice d'un demi-sourire.

-J'espère que nous n'avons pas souffert autant pour rien, déclara Hermione menaçante, sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Demanda Draco narquois. Tu montreras de quel bois tu te chauffe à Voldemort, c'est ça ? Parce que tu crois peut-être l'impressionner ?

-Putain lâche-moi Dray ! J'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale, ok ? J'ai eu mal à crever et j'ai une saloperie de migraine qui me défonce le cerveau, alors je râle après Lui si je veux merde ! Il ne m'entends pas là, alors je fais encore ce que je veux, et même si il m'entend j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est clair ?!?

-T'es gentille ma belle mais j'ai eu aussi mal que toi, ok ? Et moi aussi j'ai droit à cette putain de migraine, alors ne me prends pas la tête à moi, j'y suis pour rien ! Hurla le blond en s'approchant de la jeune femme menaçant.

-Ah ouais ? Et le mioche dans mon ventre qui appuie sur ma vessie et qui me fait aller pisser toutes les dix minutes t'y es pour rien non plus ? Tout comme les nausées aux quelles j'ai droit le matin bien sur ? Répondit la brune sur le même ton.

-Je te signale que grâce à ce « mioche » et moi comme tu dis, tu va devenir plus puissante que tu jamais osé l'espéré ma grande !

-Oh, oui merci, Mr. Malefoy cracha Hermione d'une voix faussement reconnaissante. Merci de m'avoir sortie de ma condition d'immonde sang de bourbe… Tu voudrais peut-être une médaille ?

La main de Draco partit d'un coup sec et claqua sur la joue de la sorcière qui vacilla et tomba violemment face contre terre. Elle leva le visage vers lui et cracha :

-Tu vas me le payer espèce d'ordure ! On ne lève pas la main sur moi sans en payer le prix !

Elle se redressa brusquement et balança un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du blond qui alla heurter les montants du lit dans un cri rauque alors que Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Salope ! Murmura-t-il.

Se relevant il fonça sur elle et lui envoya son poing dans la figure, lui éclatant l'arcade sourcilière droite, la brune ne cria même pas, elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Par contre, elle lui renvoya un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire ce qui lui fendit la lèvre inférieure. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche sembla exciter la colère du sorcier qui sauta sur son amante, la plaquant au sol il la roua de coups de poing au visage pendant qu'elle lui arrachait sa chemise et lui lacérait le torse avec ses ongles en hurlant comme une hystérique. Au bout d'un moment Draco se calma et lui attrapa les poignets pour qu'elle se calme, la brune lui cracha au visage mais à bout de souffle elle fut obliger de se calmer, il la lâcha, se releva et lui tendit la main sans rien dire pour l'aider à se lever. Elle accepta son aide et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit.

-Il ne faut plus que l'on pète les plombs comme ça, murmura Hermione la voix éraillée. Il serrait trop content de voir le pouvoir qu'il à sur nous…

Le blond acquieça et répondit :

-Il ne faut surtout plus risquer la vie du bébé, sinon là Il va vraiment nous faire souffrir… Hier c'était de la rigolade ce qu'il nous à fait.

-Je m'en doute… Excuses-moi Dray…

-Je m'excuse aussi ma belle… Ca va ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Non ! S'exclama la brune. Ca guérira tout seul, ça me servira de leçon…

-Très bien, alors ce serra pareil pour moi, mais tu devrais quand même aller voir Pomfresh pour le bébé…

-Ok j'y vais, je te retrouve dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure ma belle, répondit le blond avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de la brune qui partit à l'infirmerie.

-Par Merlin ! Miss Granger que vous est-il arrivé ? S'exclama l'infirmière en voyant entrer la jeune sorcière dans son officine.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-elle, je veux juste savoir si mon enfant va bien.

-Votre enf… Oh Miss Granger mais c'est magnifique !!!

-Oui, c'est ça, soupira la brune, mais est-ce qu'il va bien ce bébé ?

-Allongez un instant, je vais regarder cela tout de suite…

Hermione s'allongea sur le premier lit qu'elle trouva, Mrs. Pomfresh souleva son chemisier et pointa sa baguette sur le ventre de sa patiente, un rayon violet en sortit qui scanna le ventre déjà arrondi de la future maman. L'infirmière sourit et dit :

-Tout va pour le mieux Miss Granger, je peux aussi vous dire, vu la taille du fœtus que vous êtes enceinte d'environ trois mois. Bien, maintenant je vais m'occuper de vos blessures…

-Hors de question, dit la jeune femme en se relevant brusquement et en pointant sa baguette sur la femme. Oubliettes !

Hermione se releva et sortit de l'infirmerie avant que la sorcière ne reprenne conscience pour rejoindre Draco et prendre un petit déjeuner.

A peine entrée dans la Grande Salle la brune avait une raison de fulminer, en effet Pansy Parkinson était presque collée à Draco (presque, parce que si elle y était vraiment collée elle serrait déjà morte, rappelez-vous du sort que notre « douce » Hermione a gravé dans la peau de notre blond préféré…) et lui parlait avec une voix qui se voulait douce, effet raté, sa voix était toujours aussi agaçante aux oreilles de Hermione. Celle-ci ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une seconde pour foncer sur l'immonde face de bouledogue et dire :

-Parkinson ! Tu t'éloigne tout de suite de MON fiancé et tu n'effleure même plus jamais l'idée de l'approcher ou bien je te jure que je te réduis en miettes ! Et sans remords, tu ne devrais pas manquer à grand monde… C'est clair ?

Pansy ne réclama pas son reste et sortit de la grande salle illico presto alors que Draco éclatait de rire, rire qui fut bientôt étouffé par le baiser sauvage que Hermione donna au jeune homme. Tout ceci s'était passé sous le regard ébahi de l'assistance que le couple ignorait royalement. D'où Hermione et Draco sortaient-ils ses blessures ? Quoi Draco et Hermione fiancés ?

Hermione mit fin au baiser et s'assit prés du blond.

-Je vais finir par la tuer un jour… La colère pointait encore dans le ton de sa voix.

-Laisse la donc, ma belle, elle ne mérite pas tant d'égards de ta part. Mais dis-moi, tout va bien ?

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, il va bien.

-Il ? Sourit le sorcier.

-Il ou elle, répondit son amante avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? Chuchota Draco en servant un café au lait à Hermione. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir…

-Bien sur que je suis curieuse, mais il va encore falloir patienter un mois avant de savoir.

-Quoi ?!? Ca fait trois mois que tu…

-La ferme Draco ! On pourrait nous entendre ! Siffla la brune. Passe-moi le pain et le fromage s'il te plait…

Le jeune homme obéit machinalement, et reprit son petit déjeuner, une fois qu'ils furent repus ils sortirent de la grande salle et retournèrent à leur chambre. Sur le chemin ils tombèrent sur un obstacle : Ron Weasley les attendait à un croisement.

Les deux amants se regardèrent et sourirent.

-Laisse nous passer Ronald, dit Hermione froidement.

Mais le roux ne l'écoutais pas, son regard noisette avait viré noir et fixait Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Malefoy ? Cracha-t-il.

-Je ne traite pas avec la vermine Weasmoche, répondit le serpentard.

-Ronald ! S'exclama Hermione. Fiche-nous la paix bordel!

Ronald l'ignora une nouvelle fois, attrapa Draco par le col de sa robe et le plaqua contre un mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais espèce de pourriture ? Hurla le gryffondor.

Le blond éclata de rire et répondit :

-Je lui ai fait toutes les choses que tu as toujours rêvées de lui faire… Et tellement plus encore…

Hermione rit à son tour, mais quand Ron leva son poing fermé pour l'abattre sur le visage de son amant elle pointa sa baguette à bout portant sur la tempe du jeune homme.

-Frappe-le Weasley, dit-elle menaçante, et je te le ferrais regretter !

Ron tourna enfin son visage vers Hermione.

-Tu ne ferrais pas ça à un ami 'Mione.

La brune eut un sourire mauvais et lâcha haineuse:

-Tu n'es PAS mon ami Weasley, maintenant lâche-le, tout de suite !

C'est à ce moment là que Harry arriva, il cherchait Ron depuis dix minutes maintenant.

-Ah Ron je te cher… Mais il s'interrompit devant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Hermione éclata d'un rire glacial auquel Draco fit échos.

-Tiens, cracha le serpentard, Potty viens à la rescousse de son toutou !

-Comme c'est mignon, ajouta la jeune femme cynique. Weasley, lâche Draco avant que je ne m'énerve !

-Laisse tomber Ron, dit Harry la voix lasse. Ca ne sert à rien, ce n'est plus la Hermione que nous connaissions.

Alors le rouquin lâcha le blond et rejoignit le survivant avant qu'ils ne repartent Hermione déclara :

-Tu te trompes Potter ! Je n'ai jamais été autant moi-même qu'aujourd'hui !

Les deux Gryffondors ne répondirent pas et partirent de leur côté, sous les rires des deux serpentards qui étaient comme des coups de poignard en plein cœur.

Quand elle vit Ron et Harry entrer dans leur salle commune, Giny compris immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé à leurs visages fermés. Elle les suivit dans leur chambre et s'assit sur un lit prés de son frère.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-J'ais voulu parler à Malefoy pour savoir ce qu'il avait fais à Hermione, répondit le roux. Lui il s'est foutu de moi, ça m'a énervé et je l'ai plaqué au mur, c'est là que Hermione m'a menacée…

-Quoi ?!? S'exclama sa sœur. Mais…

-Mais rien du tout, coupa Harry, Hermione à changée, elle n'est plus la même !

-Harry est arrivé à ce moment là et ils se sont foutu de nous, j'ai lâché Draco sous l'instance de Hermione et la demande de Harry, on est parti et ils ont éclaté de rire. Si tu avais entendu le rire de Hermione Giny, on aurait dis…

-Celui de Voldemort, dit Harry qui se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Giny était désespérée, tout comme elle ne reconnaissait plus Hermione, elle ne reconnaissait plus non plus son frère ni Harry, toute joie avait disparue de leurs regards. Elle avait été remplacée par la déception et la douleur. Elle qui tenait depuis le début pour Ron et Harry commençait à croire que tout espoir était vraiment mort… Quand son frère sortit à son tour, la rousse éclata en sanglots, en plus de perdre une amie, elle voyait un ami et son frère qui dépérissaient peu à peu. La peur et la douleur la submergeant elle pleura jusqu'à s'endormir, exténuée par ses sanglots si violents.


End file.
